This Is How It Is: Klaine
by unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows
Summary: Blaine moves to lima and becomes friends with his next door neigh boor, kurt. kurt is a number one bad ass and his gang gets into trouble with karofsky's gang. blaine finds himself falling for the boy and kurt's feelings are returned. BADBOY! please leave your reviews :)
1. the move

**"i don't see why we have to move. we love it here" **blaine was saying to his parents.

blaine was a junior in Dalton academy. he lived in Westerville with his mother, father, and older brother cooper.

**"we have to move baby. your dads been offered a job in lima and he just can't decline" **his mother told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. tears had started to form in his eyes and he tried his hardest to keep them inside. Dalton was his safe haven. he moved there after being bullied and getting into to many fights that he had to leave. and now he had just been informed that he was moving to lima, Ohio, two hours away.

**"come on blaine. I'm sorry we have to move. non of us want to but this is just to big a deal" **his father told him. he looked sincere and blaine knew it broke his heart to have to do this.

**"don't worry about it. i understand. how many times have we had to move for me?" **blaine tried to make a joke out of it but the tears that were in his eyes told another story.

**"that wasn't you fault blaine. now go pack, we're moving as soon as possible" **his father replaced his mothers hand and smiled sympathetically at blaine.

blaine just nodded and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. he pulled out his suitcases from his cupboard and started to pack his clothes. when it came to packing everything else, he found a picture of him, his two best friends wes and david, and their girlfriends, harmony and Elisa. he picked up the photo frame and the tears he had tried so hard to keep in came rushing out. he was only moving two hours away but these people were practically family and it was going to be strange not seeing every day.

* * *

blaine was sat in the back seat of his fathers black Mercedes, s55 AMG. his mother had moved a week earlier so she could set up the house and un pack before they officially moved. they should be at the new house in less than five minutes. they had passed one half of lima which looked rough. it was probably where all the chavs hang out.

he was glad to know that he would not be living in that part of town, but on the opposite. it was a nice area. the houses were big and beautiful. his father parked the car in the drive way of a large house. it was homely and you could see that it was beautiful inside and out. he climbed out of the car and received his duffle bag from the boot. he slung it over his shoulder and stared up at the house.

cooper and his father had already gone inside, leaving the front door wide open.

**"hey you. you must be blaine" **a voice broke blaine from his reverie, it was a beautiful voice. it was smooth and a little high pitched.

blaine turned his head to the sound of the voice. there was a boy, around his age, leaning on the fence in the garden next door. this must be his neighbour. the boy's hair was perfectly coiffed and the colour of his hair made his smooth porcelain skin stand out. his eyes were bright and he had a nose ring. from what blaine could see, the boy was tall and slender. his arms were muscly like he worked out a lot. his hair was a light brown with pink highlights in. he had a tattoo on the top half of his arm but it was hard to tell what it was from afar.

despite his piercings and cigarette hanging from his mouth, this boy was hot. really hot. blaine smiled back at the boy and walked over to the fence.

**"how did you know?" **blaine asked cheekily. the boy laughed at him and smiled brightly.

**"i spoke to your mom quiet a lot. she's nice. she never stops talking about you. I'm kurt by the way" **the boy winked at blaine and blaine blushed in return.

**"and before you say anything let me just give you some advice. don't go to the opposite side of town unless you want to get the shit beaten out of you. and if any of the jackass's give you any shit, tell me. I'll sort them out. also if you're wondering, which you probably are. I'm not a goth or anything like that. I'm a bad ass. not to boast or anything. and after speaking to your mother and finding out you got kicked out of three different schools because you're gay, I'm gonna look out for you."** kurt said. he was serious but blaine could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. Blaine's mother appeared at the door, asking for Blaine's help.

**"go on Blainers. we can talk later"** kurt winked at blaine and once again received an adorable blush from the boy. blaine walked towards the house and gave his mom a tight hug.

* * *

**"blaine can you go get the last two suitcases from the** **car?"** Blaine's dad asked him from the kitchen.

**"sure thing"** blaine galloped down the stairs, taking his dads car keys from the rack and heading out the door. sure enough kurt was in his garden. he was sitting on the hood of his silver auston martin v12 vanquish. he was sucking on a cigarette and was with a group of people.

there was a sexy latina girl who stood furthest away from kurt

there was one more girl. she had bright pink hair which looked like it used to be blonde. he had a nose ring but still looked like a beautiful cheerleader kind of girl. she was small and slender and smiled at everyone.

there was a boy stood next to the smiley blonde girl. he had a Mohawk and puffed on a cigarette like kurt.

there was another boy. he was tall and slightly awkward on his feet.

the last boy was blonde and had big lips. his hair was obviously died and styled in a Justin Beiber kind of way.

blaine reached the car and unlocked the boot.

**"hey Blainers" **kurt called over. he lifted his hand in a slight wave and blaine smiled at him.

**"hey kurt" **he called back.

the latina girl eyed him like he was her prey.

**"well aren't you a pretty little pony" **she said. she placed a hand on her hip and licked her lips.

**"fuck off Santana" **kurt said to her. it was obvious these two didn't get along.

blaine started to pull the suitcases from the boot.

**"bite me!" **she retorted.

**"gladly!" **he snarled back at her.

**"come on guys! stop the violence" **the sweet blonde said.

kurt jumped from his car and walked over to blaine. he threw his cigarette away before entering Blaine's garden.

**"need a hand?" **he asked. he lifted one of the suitcases without any effort and followed blaine into the house.

**"hey mrs. Anderson" **kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine's mother and she smiled back.

**"come on i want to introduce you to my friends" **kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and directed him out side.

he pulled him into his own garden and blaine felt uncomfortable with everyone starring at him.

**"ok this is finn. he's my stepbrother" **kurt pointed to the tall boy and they exchanged a smile.

**"and this is Noah. otherwise known as puck. he's my wingman" **kurt pointed to the boy with the Mohawk and he extended a fist. blaine bumped his own fist against puck's.

**"and this is sam but everyone calls him trouty mouth because of his lips"** kurt pointed to the blonde. sam just glared at kurt, obviously his lips were a touchy subject.

**"and then we have Quinn. she's sweet as pie but she can be a bitch" **kurt pointed out the smiley girl and she glared at him in mock horror. she hugged blaine, smiling as usual.

**"and then there's Santana. also known as Satan. she's a bitch and we can't stand each other. she will try to have sex with you. just thought I'd let you know" **kurt pointed to the latina girl. she was glancing at her finger nails.

**"oh please. you try to get in everyone's pants Hummel" **he said, still inspecting her nails.

kurt shrugged as if it was no big deal.

**"so are you coming to McKinley?"** finn asked. blaine nodded.

**"and if any one from karofsky's gang gives him shit let me know. it's bean a while since I've had a reason to beat him shitless" **kurt said. he was deadly serious.

**"yes boss!" **puck said. he threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it.

**"why do you care anyway?" **Santana asked.

**"why is it any of your business bitch?" **kurt asked, his voice venomous.

**"bastard!" **she whispered under her breathe

**"can i give you a lift to school tomorrow?" **kurt asked blaine. blaine nodded and kurt laughed at his innocence.

* * *

**"have a good day at school honey. and say hey to kurt for me"** Blaine's mother shouted to him as he left through the front door. kurt was waiting by his car, twirling his keys in between his fingers.

**"hey you. you look sexy today" **kurt winked at blaine and he blushed.

**"thanks i guess.." **blaine said. kurt's comments didn't make him uncomfortable. he just didn't know how to respond.

kurt signalled for blaine get in the passengers seat and he did so. kurt started the car and drove off down the road.

**"i was being serious when i said I'd look out for you. if karofsky gives you shit let me know. he's a bastard and needs to learn his lesson" **kurt was staring intently on the road.

**"why do you hate him so much?"** blaine asked. of course he didn't get an answer.

kurt pulled up inside the parking lot. he looked out the window, whispered something under his breath and got out of the car slamming his door behind him. blaine copied his action.

**"thanks kurt. for the ride and everything.." **blaine said a little awkwardly. kurt walked beside blaine.

**"anytime gorgeous" **kurt winked and blaine rolled his eyes and kurt laughed at him.

**"oh look. the whore has another gay butt buddy!" **a low voice came from behind them. kurt turned around immediately recognising the voice. he had a pocket knife in his hand. 'how the fuck did he get that?' blaine asked himself. Blaine's eyes were wide.

**"fuck off karofsky! I am not afraid to cut you." **so this was the famous karofsky. blaine saw kurt inch forward and he quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back.

the boy just laughed and carried on walking.

**"pussy!" **kurt screamed at him. a few people turned to stare whilst the other boy just kept walking.

kurt pocketed his knife and turned back to blaine.

**"thanks Blainers. i can't help it sometimes. and i can't get caught on school ground or I'm out of here for good"**

* * *

blaine was waiting for kurt at his car. over all he had a good day. he met some nice people. he noticed karofsky walking over to the car where blaine was standing. blaine put his hands in the pockets of his coat and glared at the boy. usually blaine wasn't one to judge but he decided he didn't like him.

**"oi." **karofsky called to him.

blaine kept his glare as he came closer.

**"do me a favour will ya?" **he asked. blaine just glared at him. not saying a word.

**"tell your little whore that he better watch his mouth unless he wants another 'accident'. he knows what i mean" **karofsky was about to walk away when blaine spoke up.

**"sorry. but I'm not your little messenger boy, so stop being a pussy and tell him yourself" **blaine didn't know where this was coming from. yes he'd thought with his fists before but he never used harsh words. also karofsky could break his arm at any moment.

karofsky tapped his face twice.

**"be a good boy won't you? i wouldn't want to have to pay kurt an un invited visit now would i? i know burt doesn't like me very well and i don't think he would appreciate me beating the shit out of his fag of a son in his own home"**

karofsky didn't say anything more. he just left with his friends following behind. kurt arrived a few minutes later. he flirted with blaine until he realised there was an edge to blaine.

**"what's wrong blaine?" **kurt asked. and he sincerely wanted to know. blaine told him what was wrong and kurt was pissed. really pissed. kurt didn't speak he just glared at the road ahead of him.

**"so what do you want to talk about?" **blaine asked. breaking the silence.

**"i know a place. it's nice and peaceful. we can talk there" **kurt signalled to the road he was driving down.

kurt pulled up behind an old house. it wasn't hard to tell that no one had been in there for years. they both got out of the car and kurt took Blaine's hand, directing him down a lonely pathway. when they reached the end of the path, blaine gasped. the grass was emerald green and cut to size, although he didn't know how, there was a lake flowing next to the surroundings and the out side of the grass was lined with trees. it was a very hard place to find and was surprised kurt had found it at all.

kurt smiled at Blaine's reaction and took him into the middle of the field.

the sun was shining perfectly onto the open spot. they sat down cross-legged and looked around.

**"i come here to think. I'm the only one that knows it's here. i found it after i had been in a fight with karofsky and his gang. i was pissed and just started walking. then i found it."**kurt said aloud. it was mainly to himself really.

blaine noticed a tattoo on kurt's wrist. it was a name. it was all black and written in a beautiful swirly font.

**"is that your girlfriend?" **blaine asked. he didn't realise he had asked the question aloud.

kurt traced a finger over his tattoo.

it spelled the word: Elizabeth.

blaine didn't know as much about kurt as kurt knew of him.

**"no. It's my mother. i got it after i joined Karofsky's gang a couple years back. I realise you're confused and i wanted to bring you here so i could tell you my story. and just so you know, I'm gay" **kurt said. blaine was shocked that this amazing boy infront of him could be gay. did he have a chance with kurt?

**"so do you want to hear my story? it may be a little disturbing so you don't have to. i just thought i should tell you seeing as you asked why i hated the karofsky's" **kurt asked.

blaine nodded. he wanted to know everything about this boy.

**"ok. well it's a long story so get comfortable" **blaine moved over to lie on his tummy. placing his chin in his hands he stared up at kurt, waiting for him to start.

**"i had just turned 15. my mum was seriously ill and in hospital. my dad was like a zombie and we never spoke. i felt like he had neglected me and i already felt like i wanted to die. my father stopped going to the garage and i thought we would lose it. then we would lose the house aswell as a loved one. so i started to work in the garage. one day when i was working, Brad karofsky came in. told me he knew about my mom and dad and he took me under his wing. i used to be a good kid. i did my homework everyday. i was a big part in McKinley's glee club. i knew brad was a bad guy. i knew he got arrested all the time and i knew he scared the shit out of everyone, including me. he was two years older than me and treated me like a brother. although he already had a brother, dave karofsky. he didn't let dave in his gang but he let me in. me and dave were the same age and he was in a couple of my classes. i knew everyone was scared of dave but that was only because of his brother. dave started to hate me. but the more he hated me the popular i became. i got all this attention that i craved. brad made me do things for him. steal something, slash someone's tyres, set fire to someone's bin. that kind of stuff. i became brad's favourite in the gang. when i got the news my mother had died in hospital, i went crazy. i started doing more and more crime for brad and it helped me out. i never bullied anyone, i wasn't like that. but i liked being feared. i liked being loved. after the death of my mother i changed entirely. i got a nose ring and a tattoo. i started to through my body around and sleeping with guys who idolized me. man, i still do. i hate being this person though. dave finally got into his brothers gang. he still hated me and the fact his brother thought me more of a brother than him. so he framed me. stole some money and said i did it. brad beat the shit out of me. and i mean he actually beat the shit out of me. i had a broken rib, swollen eye, broken nose and this"** kurt lifted up his shirt to reveal a large, very large and very deep, scare going from his shoulder down to his hip in a diagonal line.

**"then when my dad got a little better he saw what was happening to me and tried to sort me out. i love him and he loves me but it didn't change anything. it's a little different now. dad married carol, finn's mom. finn is the only one who really knows me. so after i recovered a went to the one person i knew who stood up to brad. Noah puckerman. he used to always hang around with artie abrahms so that was cool. he got finn and sam involved and eventually the girls. we started setting fire to their cars down in Broady's. they knew it was our little gang and ever since we've been enemies. it's kind of funny really. it's like a superhero film. but sometimes it gets too out of hand and someone get's hurt. take Artie Abrahms. he was in our gang and he set fire to brad's car. he's in a wheelchair now and isn't the same person he used to be. I'm always getting in to trouble. i warned you about going down there because they will kill you. maybe not physically but what I've heard you're a good guy. but you fight back and i like that about you. but if you fight back to one of them, you wont survive."**

kurt finished his story and they sat in silence.

**"but listen to when i tell you this blaine. I'm poison. I'll hurt you. sometimes i just can't help it. so just as a warning I'm always going to make comments about getting in your pants" **kurt turned the last part into a joke, getting another cute blush from blaine.

**"you're really cute when you blush, you know." **kurt said. blaine laughed at him.

**"nice try, but sadly I'm not the type who has quickies behind the bike shed"**

kurt pulled a mock pout and then laughed.

**"technically we're behind an old house" **kurt laughed.

**"doesn't change anything" **blaine laughed with him. he never acted like this, this kind of stuff usually made him uncomfortable.

**"shame.." **kurt said, shaking his head mockingly.

**"have you ever had a boyfriend?" **blaine asked curiously.

kurt shook his head and looked away.

**"no. s'not my style. I'm more about the physical than the emotional. why do you ask?" **kurt asked. he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, but blaine avoided the question.

**"why is that?" **he asked. he found himself getting lost in kurt's unusual eyes.

**"i told you. I'm poison. people only get hurt" **kurt look away guiltily, as if there was something he wasn't telling blaine. blaine could tell.

**"what aren't you telling me?" **blaine asked. kurt tried to look away but blaine took his face in his hands.

**"I've never felt like this blaine. I've only known you for a day but i feel like i have known you my whole life. and i don't want to hurt you" **kurt felt so vulnerable at that moment. he stared into Blaine's eyes and he tried so hard not to fall in love with them.

**"me too" **blaine whispered. he took kurt's hands in his and moved into a sitting position.

**"i can't hurt you blaine. you're just going to get hurt. i don't mind looking out for you but being my friend, it's just to risky" **kurt said. he looked away towards the flowing water. it sparkled in the sun and it looked perfect.

**"you said yourself that it's just a mask, you wouldn't hurt me if it's true. i know it's crazy but i trust you, despite what you told me" **blaine followed kurt's gaze towards the sparkling lake.

"**you know what's crazy? i trust you two. and i never trust people" **blaine was amazed by how this day had started out. and now he was sat in a beautiful field, holding hands with lima's sexiest boy.

**I'm just going to hurt you blaine. I'm gonna fuck you up so bad and i just can't do that to you" **kurt shook his head again. he stood up pulling blaine with him and walked over to the lake, picking up some pebbles and skimming them.

**"what do you mean by that?"**blaine asked. he copied kurt in picking up a handful of pebbles and skimming them also.

**"i'm not a good guy to hang around with" **kurt said. he looked at blaine and started laughing.

**"so are you just trying to steal my virtue?" **blaine asked. he started giggling whilst kurt stuck his tongue out revealing a tongue peicering. it was blue, the same colour as his eyes.

blaine suddenly felt the urge to kiss kurt. to feel his tongue moving with kurt's.

'this boy is a bad influence on me' blaine thought to himself.

**"geez blaine. i only stuck my tongue out at you" **kurt laughed at Blaine's reaction to him. he had been with enough guys to know what blaine was thinking. blaine blushed at kurt's comment and quickly looked away.

**"I'm not going to kiss you blaine. as much as i would like to stick my tongue down your throat right now" **blaine rolled his eyes. he knew kurt was only messing but he couldn't help but think how much he wanted to two.

**"come on. it's getting late and i don't want everyone to think I'm getting emotionally attached to you" **kurt said. he turned around and made his way back up the hidden pathway.

* * *

**"you're usually a lot quicker, kurtie. he must be a good." **Santana said, smirking at blaine. they both climbed out of kurt's car.

the two boys rolled their eyes at her crude comment.

'he really wasn't lying when he said he slept with everyone then?' he thought to himself.

**"fuck off Santana. I'm not in the mood for your shit" **instead of Santana commenting on kurt's words, she turned around and walked into kurt's house.

blaine noticed how kurt's mood changed from when he was with him and when we was with his friends.

**"give me your phone" **kurt said. blaine raised an eyebrow but handed it to him anyway. kurt typed in his phone number and when he handed it back.

* * *

blaine checked his alarm clock- **2:32 A.M **

'great' he thought to himself. there was no way he could go back to sleep now. he walked over to the window, stretching his arms. he looked out through the window at the dark sky. the only light was from the lamp posts in the street and an open window from next door. he looked out through his window and into kurt's, which was directly across from his.

'this is a lot like that taylor swift music video' he thought to himself. he wondered why kurt was still awake but couldn't think of a reason.

kurt appeared in the window, he didn't see blaine looking at him. he was naked from the waist above. he wore only a pair of old sweats. his porcelain skin shone beautifully as he stood under the light. he had his hands behind his head, flexing his muscles. his chest, chiselled to perfection.

* * *

_**you're welcome for the mental image that created-Unicornbow-tiesandrainbows.**_

* * *

'this is slightly perverted' he thought to himself. he walked away from the window, grabbing his phone and finding kurt in his contacts.

_you awake?- blaine_

of course blaine already knew the answer, but kurt didn't know that blaine had just been staring at him through his window.

_yes. can't sleep. meet me in the garden-K_

blaine threw on his old Dalton hoodie and ran down the stairs, unlocking the door and running to meet kurt.

kurt walked towards him. he saw kurt was still wearing his old sweats but had covered his muscular chest in a hoodie.

**"Hot. but i thought you weren't one for quickies behind the bike shed or wherever the fuck we go. you came across being all about emotion. guess i was wrong" **kurt's voice travelled closer to him and blaine was confused. kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's lower half and blaine looked down.

he realised he was only wearing boxers along with his hoodie.

he smacked his forehead with his palm.

**"shit. hold on" **before blaine turned around.

he came back with some sweat pants on

blaine smiled at kurt. kurt had this really cute thing going on and blaine couldn't figure out what it was.

**"why are you awake so late?" **blaine asked him. he started shivering and kurt noticed.

kurt wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close.

**"just thinking" **kurt wasn't going to say anything else so blaine kept pushing.

**"about?.." **blaine asked.

**"our conversation brings back a lot of un wanted memories" **kurt starred straight ahead as they walked down the street. blaine had no idea where they were was different with kurt. not in a bad way. just different.

kurt and blaine stopped at the end. they had come to a park and stood under a tree.

kurt sighed.

**"you haven't been trying to seduce me all night" **blaine said, raising is eyebrows.

kurt laughed.

**"i don't have to try. if i wanted in your pants i would've had you already" **kurt said.

blaine laughed with him.

**"oh really and why is that?" **blaine asked him.

**"I'm just to sexy to resist. I have some kind of power" **kurt said sarcastically.

**"yer ok-" **blaine was saying.

**"shit blaine! it's karofsky. that dickslash! what the fuck is he doing down here, he knows he isn't allowed!. come on lets go.I'm not in the mood for a fight" **kurt directed blaine back down the street.

**"do i get a goodbye kiss?" **kurt said. we wiggled his eyebrows. blaine just laughed at him. when it was obvious the answer was no, kurt stuck out his tongue.

**"very mature of you kurt" **blaine said jokingly.

**"I'll give you a lift to school tomorrow, K?" **kurt asked. blaine groaned as he remembered he had school in less than a couple of hours but smiled at kurt.

**"see you in the morning" **blaine said he turned around to walk into his house.


	2. the plan

**Authors notes: i hope you like the chapter :)**

**I updated the last chapter a little bit so if you find something confusing that might be why.**

* * *

blaine was stood at his locker with.. what was his name? seamus? stevie? sean? Sebastian? Sebastian.

he was in Blaine's math class and they immediately become good friends. Sebastian was in the school football team and loved sport.

he was rambling on about a game coming up and how they needed all the practice they could get.

blaine was pulled out of his reverie when he was pushed up against his locker. the push wasn't hard enough to actually do any damage but he was shocked from the sudden action.

**"don't ignore me hobbit" **it was karofsky. blaine knew from everything kurt had told him that he should be careful around karofsky. but something about him didn't scare blaine. sure, he was intimidating and probably had a knife in his pocket. but he just didn't give off that kind of vibe. blaine realised that karofsky must have been speaking to him but he was day dreaming.

**"i said. did you tell him?" **blaine knew karofsky was talking about kurt. Sebastian pushed karofsky off of him.

**"see you at practice karofsky" **he said. his voice was stern. karofsky glared at blaine, his eyes flickered to Sebastian and back to blaine.

**"this isn't over, hobbit" **blaine just glared back at him. he knew any of karofsky's friends could jump his bones and give him a broken nose instantly, but after hearing about karofsky's story and how he wouldn't be like he is if it wasn't for his brother, he didn't scare blaine. he did, he scared the shit out of blaine. but there was something that made blaine feel stronger.

after karofsky had walked off, gang members following, he turned back to Sebastian.

**"thanks for that. although i could've handled it myself" **blaine said. he smiled at his new friend.

**"no problem. dave can be a dick sometimes." **blaine scoffed and walked down the corridor with Sebastian.

* * *

kurt had heard of karofsky's out burst on blaine, things spread fast around McKinley.

he was pissed. why couldn't karofsky just leave him alone.

kurt was walking through the corridors looking for karofsky. he had only known blaine for four days now but he felt it was his job to protect blaine. everyone was glancing at kurt as he practically stormed through the corridors. they made sure not to get in the way of him. they knew kurt hummel.

he saw karofsky standing at the end of the corridor and ran to him.

he pushed his shoulders into the locker with all of his strength. everyone was watching the scene, not daring to get involved.

finn and sam was also watching, prepared to jump in before things got out of hand.

**"stay away from blaine!" **kurt shouted in his face. karofsky just laughed at kurt's reaction to the new boy.

**"don't get so attached kurt. you only want in his pants. you'll get bored off him eventually" **karofsky sneered. kurt didn't see what was funny. he pushed karofsky even harder into the locker and he tried to hide the pain that shot through his back.

**"don't mess with me karofsky!" **he shouted back. everyone's eyes were glued to the scene. everyone knew of the rivalry between kurt's gang and brad karofsky's.

**"i don't know why you care so much. s'not like you to care about people is it? what's different about blaine?" **david was mocking kurt and kurt was pissed. he knew the boy was nothing like he played out. he wasn't like his brother but he tried to be.

**"don't even say his name karofsky!" **karofsky laughed through the pain, trying to look hard. he pushed kurt's arms away.

**"come on kurt. be a good boy. you don't want to end up like mommy do you. lying there in a hospital bed." **karofsky laughed at kurt and cracked his knuckles. getting ready for a fight.

kurt lost all control. he launched himself at karofsky but before he do any real damage, two arms were pulling kurt away from karofsky.

finn and sam pulled at kurt's arms, trying to pull him back. they left the corridor full of teenagers and out into the parking lot.

**"calm down, buddy" **sam said. he rubbed kurt's shoulder and tried to calm him. kurt took a couple of deep breathes and tried to relax.

**"i need to get him back. i have to. and i need your help.." **kurt explained. he was running his fingers over his tattoo on his wrist. it comforted him a little bit, it always had. he called puck and the girls to get them together and explain what he had in store for karofsky.

* * *

**"please don't do anything stupid kurt" **blaine was saying. it had been three days since kurt and karofsky's little scene in the corridor and kurt was refusing to tell blaine what he was going to do. blaine knew it would be dangerous and could probably get kurt arrested. after the day they met they spent as much time together as possible. it was usually at night when kurt wasn't out causing trouble with his gang.

**"just calm down blaine. seriously" **kurt laughed slightly at blaine. they were sat on Blaine's bed and had been doing homework. well, blaine had been doing homework, kurt just sat there talking.

**"i just don't want you to get hurt" **blaine bit his lip. was that to much?.

**"well you don't have to be so worried. i do this kinda thing all the time" **his words were supposed to make blaine feel better but they didn't. they did the exact opposite.

Blaine's phone rang but he didn't move to get it. kurt sighed and reached over blaine to grab it. Blaine's heart fluttered franticly at how close they were.

kurt looked at the caller ID an raised an eyebrow.

**"Sebastian smythe? why does he have your number?" **kurt looked up at blaine through his lashes. his pink highlights catching perfectly in the light and making him look flawless.

**"we're friends" **blaine shrugged it off and kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

**"why would you hang out with him? he's a total dick" **blaine knew there was something kurt wasn't telling him but he ignored it.

**"i hang out with you don't i?" **blaine smirked as he took the phone from kurt's hand.

**"shut the fuck up and answer it" **kurt said. they enjoyed winding each other up so much. blaine stuck his tongue out and kurt threw a pillow at him. the pillow knocked the phone from Blaine's hand and as blaine went to grab it, kurt snatched it with his mad ninja skills. you learn a thing or too when you have to fight practically all the time.

**"hello" **kurt said into the receiver.

blaine tried to take it from him but kurt just pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips so he couldn't get up.

**"hey, is that you blaine?" **Sebastian asked. kurt narrowed his eyes although Sebastian couldn't actually see him.

**"no, it's kurt" **

**"kurt as in kurt hummel?" **kurt loved how the excitement from Sebastian's voice faded when he realised who he was speaking to.

blaine tried to struggle under kurt's grasp but kurt just took both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Blaine's head. blaine realised how turned on he was and that if kurt moved down a little bit, he would be able to feel his hard erection. which was a bad thing because kurt would never let him live it down.

**"yup that's me." **kurt smiled through the phone.

**"is blaine there?" **

**"yer. can i leave a message?" **

**"can you put him on?"**

**"i would but we're a little busy. if you know what i mean" **blaine blushed at kurt's words and kurt just winked at him.

but Sebastian knew kurt well and he knew he was just trying to pull his leg.

**"fine. just tell him that I'll see him tomorrow" **

kurt didn't say anything else. he just hung up.

he looked at blaine who was looking up at him. his hazel eyes filled with an emotion kurt couldn't recognise.

**"what are you two doing tomorrow?" **kurt asked him, a little jealous.

**"McKinley titans have a game and Sebastian asked me to go watch. why? you jealous?" **blaine asked him mockingly. he practically read kurt's mind. kurt just laughed at him, avoiding the question.

kurt smiled at him flirtatiously. he glanced over to the alarm clock on Blaine's bed side table.

**"i should get going" **kurt said. deep inside he didn't want to go. he wanted to stay there with blaine. blaine became worried again and kurt just laughed at him.

**"be safe though. i don't want to wake up tomorrow to find i have to walk to school because you're in an emergency room" **blaine tried to make it into a joke but his voice gave him away.

**"you don't have to worry about me" **kurt said. he was still sat on top of blaine.

**"but the thing is i do" **blaine said. his heart was still fluttering immensely because KURT HUMMEL IS SAT ON TOP OF ME! the words kept flying around his head and he couldn't help but keep falling madly for the boy.

kurt kept repeating the words over and over in his head like a mantra.

'come on kurt. get a grip. you don't like blaine. kurt Hummel doesn't fall in love'.

but the truth was that kurt was falling for blaine. every second they were apart all he could think about was blaine.

and this worried kurt. he didn't want to fall for blaine. he couldn't.

kurt sighed and climbed off of blaine. he grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

**"call me when you get back. i want to know you're ok" **blaine said, sitting up and stretching his arms.

**"i'm going to get back really late. so you'll probably be a sleep" **blaine nodded at him although he was mentally planning to stay awake until kurt came home.

**"so do i get a good luck kiss?" **kurt, going back to his old self, asked. blaine rolled his eyes at how hard kurt tried. it was kind of funny.

kurt took that as a no and with a quick 'good bye blaine' left his room. he walked down the stairs and met Blaine's dad in the hall.

**"hello mr. Anderson. going somewhere special?" **kurt asked him when he noticed that Blaine's father was adjusting his bow tie in the mirror.

**"hey kurt. yes, actually I'm taking Alice out for dinner. it's our anniversary." **kurt smiled at him. he loved Blaine's family almost as much as he loved his own.

**"well have fun. good night sir" **Blaine's dad smiled at him as he exited through the front door. he walked to his own house and entered the warm house.

he slipped off his coat and hung it up. he chucked the bag into the cupboard under the stairs and followed the smell of food into the kitchen where carol was cooking.

**"hey sweetie" **she smiled at him and he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

he grabbed an apple and sat at the table.

**"where's dad?" **he asked as he took a bite.

**"he had to work late. do you know where finn is?"**she looked concerned and kurt felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. he knew how much burt and carol worried about kurt and finn getting in to trouble with the police or karofsky.

**"he's with Quinn" **she nodded at him, pleased with his answer. Quinn might hang around with bad ass' and be a bad ass herself. but she was sweet and every body loved her.

five minutes later finn walked in the door and sat at the table with kurt. carol placed a plate of food in front of them and they both stuck in.

* * *

**"so what were you and kurt doing in your room?" **cooper asked his little brother as they took a bite of their pizza.

blaine blushed as he remembered kurt sitting in top of him and how close they were. but they were just friends. very close just friends.

**"nothing. why do you ask?" **blaine asked. his mom and dad had just left for the night so they were all alone.

**"because he's cute. and he was in your room. and the door was shut. he's also gay" **cooper wiggled his eyebrows and blaine laughed at him.

**"we weren't doing anything. don't worry" **blaine said as he was still laughing.

blaine had come to the realisation that he had a crush on kurt and this worried him. he knew kurt would never reciprocate the feelings and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

* * *

kurt was deep in thought. about blaine. he was developing a crush for the boy and was scared. kurt never got crushes. just sex. he had never even had a boyfriend before and he didn't want to hurt blaine.

**"kurt. you're unusually quiet. what's up?" **burt asked his son. kurt just smiled at him and shook his head.

the more he thought about it the more the realisation sunk in.

kurt Hummel had a crush on blaine Anderson.

* * *

finn shook kurt awake, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake burt and carol.

kurt slurred a little before opening his eyes.

**"come on dude. it's midnight. let's get this show on the road."**

kurt stumbled out of bed and chucked on a shirt. he walked down the stairs as quietly as he could and grabbed his car keys and the bag from under the stairs.

Quinn was waiting out side and she looked beautiful under the moonlight.

Quinn drove to sam's house first, then to puck's where Santana was. they drove down to the opposite side of lima knowing that if the got caught by someone from karofsky's gang they would be in deep shit.

Quinn pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out of the car, taking in the sight around them. it was dark with only the light from a few lamp posts further down the street.

**"Quinn you stay in the car. sam and Santana you can handle the spray painting and me and puck will do the cars. finn you know what you're doing" **they all nodded at kurt. kurt un zipped the bag and handed sam and Santana a can of spray paint. he handed puck a pocket knife and held one in his hand. finn got a can of petrol from the boot and pulled a box of matches from his pocket. kurt smiled to himself before they all split up. brad karofsky was 22 and had his own house. everyone in his gang lived on the same street and kurt knew who lived where. kurt and puck slashed all the tyres on every car that belonged to karofsky. and he had a lot of cars. puck slid the knife across the paint of the car to leave his mark. whilst puck and kurt were busying them selves sam and Santana were spraying the windows of karofsky's apartment. they spelt 'cock slut'. Santana laughed and sam just rolled his eyes at her immaturity.

**"i think they're going to know kurt had something to do with it when they read that. he's a right slut" **Santana said. sam laughed at her but tried to be quiet.

**"don't tell kurt that. but have you noticed how he hasn't gone out and had sex in like two weeks?" **sam asked her. she smiled to her before throwing her empty can in a bush.

**"it's because of that blaine kid. he likes him. you can tell" **sam was shocked at the thought of kurt fancying someone but when he pondered the idea he realised how painfully obvious it was.

* * *

finn was leaking the petrol in a straight line down the path. once the petrol was all gone kurt, puck, sam and Santana walked up to him.

**"you almost done?" **sam asked him. finn nodded and pulled the matches from his pocket.

he slid it across the box and a small flame appeared. he dropped it and the flame immediately began to grow bigger and bigger. Quinn drove the car the group and she jumped out.

**"come on guys" **her soft voice chimed. they got back in the car and Quinn began to drive.

* * *

blaine was laying in his bed. he couldn't sleep and he was waiting for kurt to come back. he would've text him but kurt had left his phone on Blaine's bed.

Blaine's brother cooper, had told him that his big sister would be coming to stay with them for a week and he couldn't wait.

as much as he tried to think about something else, his thoughts kept going back to kurt.

* * *

kurt put his seatbelt on and put the knife in his pocket. the road was empty and the car was silent.

Quinn dropped puck and Santana at puck's house before dropping sam off. and then kurt and finn. she pulled up outside of the house. finn was practically asleep and he ran, well tired to, in the house to his bed. kurt said his thanks to Quinn and she drove off again.

kurt glanced up to Blaine's bedroom window. the light was on and kurt knew that blaine had stayed awake for him.

he reached into his pocket to grab his phone so he could text blaine, but his phone wasn't in there. he grabbed the knife instead and it dug into his hand. kurt pulled his hand out of his pocket and stared down at the blood pouring out of it.

'shit' he thought. he walked over to Blaine's house and knocked lightly on the door. a few seconds later blaine opened it.

he smiled at kurt but when he noticed kurt tightly holding his hand close to his chest, it faded.

**"shit kurt. what did you do?" **blaine whispered. he pulled kurt into his house and led him towards the kitchen.

**"stabbed myself" **kurt shrugged. Blaine's eyes widened. did that mean he stabbed someone else? or had someone tried to stab him?

blaine shook away the thoughts and pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink.

after he bandaged kurt's hand up, they went up stairs. blaine handed kurt his phone.

**"thanks Blainers" **blaine rolled his eyes at the nick name as he switched off the light. his lamp and tv were on and they were the only light sources.

blaine sat on his bed and kurt followed suit.

kurt picked up the remote and handed it to blaine.

**"what should we watch?" **blaine asked him. kurt shrugged and blaine started skipping though all the movies that were playing.

in the end they decided to watch harry potter. they didn't know how but kurt ended up laying his head on Blaine's chest as they both slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep...

* * *

**Authors notes: hoped you liked the chapter. please review it and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Could It Be? Yes It Could

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. the sun was shining in through the open curtains and it gleamed off of kurt's flawless, porcelain skin. blaine didn't think he could be more in love with the boy at that moment. he looked perfect. he was perfect.

he watched the boy sleeping for the next ten minutes. he watched as the boy's chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm. he was smiling slightly and his eye lashes would flutter a little, every so often.

blaine glanced up at his alarm clock. it was only half past seven and he had ages until he needed to get up for school.

he looked back to the boy sleeping on his chest and smiled. should he tell kurt how he felt? he wanted to. but he didn't know if he could. blaine started to play with kurt's hair. twisting the pink highlights through his fingers. he moved his hand and he intertwined his fingers with kurt's. kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in his slumber and this caused blaine to smile again. blaine leant down and to place a kiss on kurt's head. he closed his eyes when doing so and kissed the boy's perfectly smooth skin. he smiled into the kiss and he opened his eyes he saw kurt staring at him with the most perfect cerulean eyes looking up at him. he was smiling and his eyes had a sparkle to them. blaine stared at him in shock.

'shit shit shit shitshitshit Blaine!' he thought to himself. kurt was still laying his head on Blaine's chest and if he wanted to, he could've easily leant up and kiss Blaine's lips. and he did. he cupped Blaine's cheeks and raised his head slightly to make it easier. he pressed his lips against Blaine's. it was passionate and full of love. for the first few seconds blaine didn't respond, but when he realised kurt was kissing him their lips started to dance together. blaine had never been so happy, at least he couldn't remember ever being so happy. although at that moment he couldn't remember his own name because KURT WAS KISSING HIM! kurt pulled away and moved his position so he could kiss blaine easily. if kurt was being honest with himself this was his first _real _kiss. it _meant _something to him. it wasn't with some guy he had just met and was about to get off with. and kurt wouldn't want this kiss to be with any one else. it was _perfect_

**"so does that make you my boyfriend?" **kurt asked when he pulled away. blaine smiled from ear to ear.

**"do you want me to?" **blaine asked him with a blush.

kurt smiled at him, kissed him chastely and turned to face him again.

**"does that answer your question?"**

* * *

blaine was walking through the corridor's, towards the parking lot. he had stayed back after school to see Sebastian and tell him he couldn't come to the game later. Sebastian was upset but tried to shake it off. blaine was walking past the auditorium and he heard the most beautiful voice coming from the room. he knew it was probably just someone from glee club but the voice was almost hypnotizing. he knew kurt was waiting for him but he needed to see who the voice was. he opened the door and peaked his head in. he was so shocked he almost fell over but he kept his posture. he was surprised that the song was turning pages by sleeping at last from one of his favourite movies ever _twilight: breaking dawn part 1._

the boy had his back turned so he couldn't see blaine watching him.

blaine made his way down the stairs, closer to kurt. kurt began to sing and blaine thought that this boy, that was always in trouble, that was always in fights, always getting arrested. could have such an amzing voice. but he did.

_**I've waited a hundred years. But I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for What the privilege of being yours would do.**_

_**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, If I had only seen how you smile when you blush, Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, I would have known what I was living for all along. What I've been living for.**_

_**Your love is my turning page, Where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line, Every touch is a redefining phrase.**_

_**I surrender who I've been for who you are, For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for.**_

**_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well. With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas. Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_****.**

kurt finished the song and turned around. when he saw blaine he froze but smiled again. he jumped from the stage and moved over to his boyfriend.

**"in case you didn't get that. that was for you" **blaine smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his lips.

kurt sang the first line to blaine.

**_I've waited a hundred years. But I'd wait a million more for you._**** "because i have waited so long for you to come into my life" **

kurt sang the song again but in sections to explain to blaine what that part of the song meant to him, about blaine.

tears had gathered up in Blaine's eyes and he smiled at kurt. he leant forward and kissed kurt passionately.

kurt kissed back and blaine deepened the kiss a little. after they pulled away kurt leant his forehead against Blaine's.

**"you're really good by the way. like, amazingly good" **kurt smiled at the compliment. memories of being in glee club and fighting for solos with Rachel berry came back to him and he tried to shake them away.

**"hello kurt hummel" **a sweet voice came from the stage. the two boys turned around to a girl with blonde hair and a uniform of some kind. her hair was pulled up in to a high pony. she skipped off of the stage and danced over to the boys.

**"hi..erm Brittany, right?" **kurt asked her.

kurt recognised her from when Quinn and Santana used to be in the cheerio's.

**"who's your friend?" **she asked, indicating to blaine. he smiled at her and she smiled back. although she was already smiling.

**"are you an elf?" **she asked him. kurt burst into laughter but blaine just looked at the girl in confusion.

she turned back to kurt and her smile faded a little.

**"is Santana ok? we haven't spoken in a while" **Brittany asked. kurt stopped laughing at looked at her sympathetically.

**"she's ok, i guess. i just feel bad for fucking her up" **kurt said. she smiled again.

**"can you tell her i said hey. i still love her" **kurt nodded and she skipped out of the auditorium.

**"what was that about? I'm not an elf. do i look like an elf? do you think I'm an elf kurt?" **kurt couldn't tell if blaine was just messing or being serious but he laughed anyway.

**"come on. your mom rang. said someone called Skye is at home."** blaine smiled at the name of his sister and pulled kurt out of the auditorium.

* * *

**"BLAINE!"** his sister ran to him and pulled him into a hug. he tried to breath properly but it wasn't working.

**"sorry. you haven't grown a bit. you're still a little elf" **blaine narrowed his eyes at the word 'elf'.

**"how are you? i heard you have a boyfriend" **Skye winked at him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

**"how..." **blaine started to ask a question but she interrupted.

**"cooper told me. can i meet him? i want to meet him. where does he live? is it far away? we could drive down later.." **blaine laughed at how loud and bubbly his sister could get.

she took a breath and smiled down at him.

**"sorry. i just haven't seen you in so long" **she explained.

**"don't worry. so how's life in new York?" **blaine and his older sister went into a long conversation and only stopped when there parents came through the door.

**"hey baby girl" **his dad said as he pulled her dad into a hug.

* * *

kurt was sat in his room waiting for Quinn to respond to his message. he was bored without blaine but he didn't want to intrude on his family time.

_sure. we can go to the mall or something 3 -Q_

kurt didn't respond to her text. he grabbed his coat and his car keys and galloped down the stairs. his hand stung a little from stabbing it but it didn't really bother him.

**"where you off to?" **his dad asked him as he reached the front door.

**"just off to the mall with Q"** burt smiled at him at the sound of kurt spending time with Quinn.

**"ok. tell her i said hi. but try stay out of trouble please" **kurt nodded before leaving the house.

he jumped into his car and started to drive down the road. Quinn lived with Mercedes jones. one of kurt's old best friends when he was in glee club. Quinn moved in with Mercedes and Mercedes' family when she got pregnant and her parents kicked her out. at the time Quinn was in glee club and the cheerio's, just like Santana. Quinn didn't cause Mercedes or her family any trouble. she paid rent and for other necceseraties. Quinn thought of Mercedes as her sister and Mercedes' family her own. kurt pulled up outside Mercedes' house and knocked lightly on the front door.

the door opened a second later to reveal a beautiful women, at least in her thirties. she had dark skin and beautiful brown eyes. she smiled when she saw kurt.

**"hey mrs. jones. is Q there?" **she signalled for kurt to enter her house. she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

**"i haven't seen you in so long kurt. you've changed. yes Q's up stairs. you know the way" **kurt smiled at her and walked up the stairs. he knocked lightly on Quinn's bedroom door, he opened it a second later when there was a 'come in' from the other side.

Quinn was sat on the bed with Mercedes. Mercedes was painting her nails and she smiled widely when she saw kurt.

**"i'd give you a hug but i'm a little busy" **he smiled at her and went to sit on the end of the bed.

**"how've you been cedes?" **he asked her. he had always been guilty for ditching his best friend to join karofsky.

**"not to bad. missed you though. and everyone else. glee club has never been the same since you lot left" **kurt gave her an apologetic smile and she finished Quinn's nails.

**"let these dry and then we can go" **Quinn spoke nodding down to her red nails.

**"are you coming with us Mercedes?" **he asked her.

she hesitated for awhile before she spoke.

**"no it's ok" **kurt laughed at her.

**"come on Mercedes. i haven't seen you in ages. come with us" **kurt begged her. she smiled again and nodded.

* * *

**"the dress suits you but the colour's all wrong" **kurt shook his head at Quinn. he forgot how much he loved clothes and how amazing his fashion sense was.

Mercedes laughed at him.

**"I've missed this. you haven't a go at everyone for their dress sense" **kurt laughed at her before feeling guilty once again. Quinn sighed and went back into her changing room.

kurt sat next to Mercedes.

**"i am sorry mercy. for everything." **Mercedes just shook her head.

**"don't be. it wasn't your fault" **kurt stood up and hugged her. when they pulled away Mercedes was wearing a large smile.

**"Q told me kurt hummel has his very first boyfriend"**

**"indeed he does" **kurt blushed as Quinn stepped out of the changing room.

she place her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

**"why didn't you tell me?" **she asked him. kurt and blaine hadn't told anyone they were dating and it was strange how every one seemed to know.

**"we just didn't want to tell anyone straight away. this is the first time either of us have ever had an actual boyfriend" **Mercedes and Quinn were smiling inevitably.

kurt blushed at the two girls and they just giggled.

**"he's in a few of my lessons i think. but of coarse you wouldn't know that because you don't actually go to any of your lessons" **Mercedes jabbed him in the ribs playfully after she stopped giggling.

**"kurt. you said you would start going!" **Quinn said. Quinn cared about everyone's education the most and she always made sure everyone went to school. which kurt found very funny, Quinn was the mother of the group.

kurt raised his hands in surrender.

**"but anyway, i think i would like to meet him properly. and i think we should hang out a lot more often" **Mercedes said. Quinn was the only one she ever got to see anymore. and that was only because they lived together. after kurt had stated to hang out with karofsky, kurt distanced himself from Mercedes. he only did it for her safety. anyone involved with karofsky always got hurt.

but things were different now.

**"sure. I'd like that" **kurt nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

**"so blaine. how was your day?" **his father asked him as his mother set down a plate of food in front of everyone.

blaine smiled, remembering how perfect his day was.

**"perfect actually" **blaine beamed and cooper laughed at him.

**"blaine got a boyfriend" **cooper teased. blaine blushed and looked down to his food.

**"aww kurtie" **his father cooed at him. Blaine's blush deepened as he took a bite.

**"soooo. who's the lucky boy" **his mother dragged out the o.

**"kurt Hummel" **Skye said. blaine looked up to see his father smiling up at him.

**"well i couldn't think of anyone better. but doesn't he get into quite a bit of trouble?" **his dad asked. it was true, everyone in his family loved kurt.

**"he does. but he has his reasons. and he doesn't just do it on purpose" **blaine spoke, defending his boyfriend.

**"we know dear. I'm happy for you. you should invite him round for dinner sometime" **his mom chimed in.

blaine nodded and smiled at his family.

* * *

kurt had just gotten in and he was exhausted. he forgot how hard it was to go clothes shopping with girls. although he enjoyed seeing his old friend.

**"hey kiddo. have fun?" **burt asked as kurt dropped down into the sofa. kurt smiled at and nodded.

**"hey little bro" **finn said as he walked into the living room. he sat down next to burt.

kurt rolled his eyes.

**"I'm a month older than you finn" **

**"but I'm taller. so that makes you my little brother" **burt laughed as the two carried on their argument.

kurt and finn went upstairs ten minutes later to hang out.

they collapsed on finn's bed and finn smirked at him.

**"what?" **kurt asked. he knew that look.

**"you and blaine finally got off then?" **kurt remembered how, before he met blaine, he would of laughed along. but this was a new kurt and he didn't just want blaine for sex.

**"no actually" **kurt said. he placed his good hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

**"well you didn't come home last night after the thing and you came back at eight this morning wearing the same clothes. so you obviously got some" **kurt rolled his eyes before a huge smile spread across his face as he remembered what actually happened.

**"actually me and blaine got together. he's my boyfriend now" **kurt turned his head to see finn's expression. finn's jaw was practically on the floor and kurt laughed at him.

* * *

_morning B- kurt x_

blaine turned away from the mirror to his phone. he smiled as he read the text. he looked out of his bedroom window to see kurt leaning against his car, waiting for blaine.

blaine smiled and finished getting ready. he galloped down the stairs, kissing his mother goodbye before leaving for school.

kurt was smiling at blaine when he came into view. he hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

**"I'm coming to school today. Quinn's forcing me" **blaine laughed at him.

**"well good. i get to spend more time with you. my mom wants to invite you to dinner tonight and my sister wants to meet you" **kurt smiled at him and climbed into his car. blaine copied him and wrapped his seat belt around him.

**"I'd love to. and my friend Mercedes wants to meet you. i saw her yesterday. brought back a lot of memories"**

* * *

kurt was sat next to blaine in math. they chose a table at the back and got a few funny glances that kurt was actually in class. because kurt had missed out so much, he didn't understand what to do at first. but it turns out kurt is amazing at math. better than blaine. blaine was chewing at the end of his pen and his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down at his textbook. kurt found it very distracting and he tried to ignore it. but it didn't help. everything just went back to 'blaine sucking a pen'.

* * *

**"you know. I'm surprised we haven't heard anything from karofsky or his followers. it's been two days already" **puck said. they were sat in the courtyard and blaine sat with them.

**"you never actually told me what happened" **blaine said, turning to his boyfriend. kurt's gang and Mercedes were the only people at school that knew they were dating and they were happy for the boys.

when blaine could tell kurt wasn't going to tell him he turned to puck. kurt gave puck a 'bitch-you-dare-and-i-will-cut-you' glare and puck just shook his head at blaine.

blaine sighed.

**"just promise me no one died?" **blaine said. everyone laughed and he joined in with them.

Santana's smile faded and kurt followed her gaze. she was staring at Brittany from across the courtyard, a sort of longing on her face. kurt moved over to sit with her.

**"she still loves you, you know?" **he whispered loud enough for only Santana to hear. she shook her head and looked away.

**"you can't know that" **kurt could tell Santana wanted to cry at that moment and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. kurt hated Santana at the best of times but he still loved and cared for her.

blaine smiled at him from across the table and he smiled back.


	4. Going Back To Glee Club

blaine took a deep breath and kurt gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

**"i don't know what you're so worried about. I've met you family before" **kurt smiled.

**"no, you've met my parents. cooper and Skye are a completely different thing" **blaine shook his head and kurt giggled at him.

**"you've met finn and my family. so this makes us even" **blaine rolled his eyes, remembering the time he had met kurt's family and how comfortable he felt.

blaine opened his front door, stepping in and pulling kurt behind him.

**"blaine is that you dear?" **his mother asked from the kitchen.

**"yer it's me mom" **blaine called back.

Blaine's mother appeared in the door way. she wore an apron and had her hair pinned up.

she smiled at kurt when she saw him.

**"hey sweetie. you ok?" **she asked in kurt's direction.

**"super. do you need a hand?" **kurt responded, pointing to the kitchen.

**"i know a thing or two" **kurt smiled before Blaine's mom could respond.

**"thanks kurt. blaine could you go get your brother and sister for me?" **blaine nodded as his mother and kurt walked into the kitchen. as he walked up the stairs he could hear his mom and kurt talking about cakes. this was a side of kurt blaine hadn't seen.

he tapped lightly on his sisters room, well the spare room.

**"come in" **she called from the other side of the door. blaine pushed the door open and Skye was laying on the bed. she had sheets of paper scattered around her and a large wooden box of sketching pencils, colouring pencils, crayons and other art stuff. blaine sat on the edge of the bed and picked up one of the sheets of paper.

**"you're really good you know" **blaine said as he studied the picture of a girl. she was sat on a park bench with the moon shining in the sky. and blaine was right. they were amazing. they had so much detail and the colours blended together so well.

**"thanks" **Skye blushed. just like blaine, she wasn't very good at taking complements.

**"you're welcome. but i mean it, they're really good" **he smiled at her as she started to collect all of her drawings.

**"is there a reason you came up here?" **she asked politely.

**"yes, there is actually" **he smiled as she raised one of her eyebrows at him.

**"kurt's downstairs" **she gasped and dropped the pile of drawings she had collected.

**"****_the _****kurt?" **she asked. she was jumping up and down excitedly.

**"no. kurt cobain" **blaine said sarcastically. she rolled her eyes and ran from the room.

blaine just chuckled and went to get his brother.

* * *

kurt was stirring a bowl of chocolate brownie mix when a girl came running down the stairs.

she ran into the kitchen and Blaine's mother just rolled her eyes.

**"hi kurt!" **she beamed. she held her hand out for kurt to take.

**"Skye right?" **kurt asked. he laughed at how spontaneous she was and pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted.

**"as if you didn't know" **she said.

next an older boy came down the stairs. he wasn't as excited as Skye but he was happy to see him.

* * *

**"wes called earlier honey. i told him you'd call him back" **Blaine's mother said as they all left the table. kurt had taken a warming to Skye and he knew finn would love cooper.

**"who's wes?" **kurt asked when they had both collapsed on Blaine's bed. blaine picked up his phone from his bedside table.

**"my best friend from Westerville" **blaine smiled and kurt smiled back.

**"do you mind?" **blaine asked. he signalled to his phone indicating he wanted to use it.

**"go ahead" **kurt smiled. he lay on his tummy as blaine stood up and started to pace up and down.

_hello? _came a voice on the other end of the phone after the first ring.

_hey wes. it's blaine.. _blaine was on the phone for at least half on hour. kurt was happy just watching his boyfriend talk. he blushed a little when his name was mentioned. kurt jumped up when blaine screamed excitedly.

_oh my gosh wes! _he said into the phone. kurt rolled his eyes and laughed. he pulled out his own phone to find he had an un read message. he opened it and read that it was from sam.

_dude, we just saw brad and he looked pissed. said he was coming to see you, although i don't think he's angry at you- Sammy boy._

kurt scanned the text and was immediately worried. not for himself but for blaine.

the text was sent 10 minutes ago and kurt needed to know how long it would be until karofsky showed up at his house, where his dad and carol were. he would need to wait outside for brad karofsky.

_ok. where was he when he left?- kurt_

_my place. he should be at yours soon- Sammy boy._

kurt didn't reply. he got up from the bed and walked over to blaine who was still talking, but kurt was in his own world to know what about. kurt kissed blaine on the cheek and mouthed 'one minute'. blaine nodded and he left.

* * *

kurt was stood outside his house. he didn't want to see brad but he knew there was no way to get out of it. before kurt had any more time to think, a black car pulled up onto his curb. kurt sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

the car door opened and a tall boy retreated from it. he was tall, not as tall as finn but a little taller than kurt. he wore black sunglasses even though it was getting dark outside. he had a black and red jacket on and smiled as he looked at kurt.

**"hey my baby boy. haven't you grown up?" **he asked. he walked over to kurt and leaned on his car.

**"I don't want a nice chat brad. what the fuck do you want?" **kurt asked sternly.

brad just laughed at him.

**"you've got more confident. i like that. i wanted to say i liked the little stunt you pulled. cute" **he smirked. kurt just rolled his eyes.

**"if that's all you wanted I'm leaving" **kurt turned to walk away but brad spoke.

**"i want you back little brother. in my gang. it hasn't been the same without you" **kurt glared at brad.

**"I'm not your little brother. and i would never come back to your gang. i hated it and after what you did to me i hate you. so leave me alone and tell your real little brother to stay the fuck away" **kurt wanted to go back to Blaine's but he couldn't, something was making him stay.

**"listen, i apologize for dave. but think about it yer kurt?" **kurt just kept his glare.

**"I'm trying to change karofsky. I'm gonna make something of my life" **kurt said. he meant what he said. he wanted to do it, for blaine.

**"why? it's never gonna happen bro. and that blaine kid will leave you, you know it. you said it yourself kid, there's no such thing as love" **kurt grimaced, remembering he had said those words once upon a time.

**"don't talk about blaine karofsky! you don't know anything!" **kurt could feel his anger boiling up inside of him. brad laughed at him again.

**"calm it kurt. god. you never used to get so worked up."**

**"just leave karofsky. grow up and leave me alone" **kurt half whispered. brad didn't respond, he just stared at kurt with an emotion in his eyes which kurt thought was...respect?

**"you've changed kurt. so much. it's because of blaine isn't it. i respect that" **kurt nodded and walked back to Blaine's house. he didn't look back at karofsky, he just kept walking.

* * *

**"i'm so tired and it's only seven" **kurt yawned. he was laying on Blaine's chest as they watched _harry potter and the goblet of fire_. blaine went ecstatic when he found out kurt was a potterhead.

**"so are you gonna tell me why you were screaming on the phone earlier?" **blaine chuckled as a huge grin painted on his face.

**"wes and david are coming down for the weekend after Skye's gone back to new York so they can have the spare room" **kurt smiled as he looked up at blaine.

**"so i finally get to meet them" **kurt asked. blaine hummed as he pressed his lips to kurt's.

* * *

kurt was walking down the empty corridor. catering was the only class he didn't have with blaine so he was definitely skipping it. he already knew so much about cooking and he was an amazing cook just like his mother. so what was the point?

he didn't know where to go. it got boring walking around the corridor by yourself for an hour. he stopped when a sheet of paper caught his eye. he walked up to the notice board and read the sheet of paper clearly.

**Glee Club auditions:**

**your show choir needs you!**

_**go to the auditorium at lunch, break or before/ after school on** **Wednesday**_

kurt remembered the times he would be one of six people in glee club. that included finn and himself. Tina Cohen chang, artie abrahms, Rachel berry, Mercedes jones, kurt Hummel and finn Hudson.

it later changed to;

Tina cohen chang, Artie abrahms, Rachel berry, Mercedes jones, kurt hummel, finn hudson, mike chang, Quinn fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany and Noah puckerman.

then kurt got involved with the wrong crowd. his mother died and kurt stopped attending school. he got arrested on the odd occasion and started fights.

kurt's thoughts drifted to his old glee club members.

Tina cohen chang was strange. not in a bad way. she was just different. just like everyone else in glee club. she was pretty and had an amazing voice. but she was low in confidence and pretended to have a stutter. but that all changed when mike came. she sang all the time and spoke more that Rachel berry. but she was a good friend and kurt was sad to leave her, she was one of his best friends and he was having a hard time. Tina understood kurt's decision but always tried to say hello whenever she saw him and he always said it back.

Artie abrahms was cool. all the girls fancied him and all the guys wanted to be him. he was on the football team and was one of the most popular guys in school. he loved the attention. but when he joined glee club and all that stopped, he couldn't bring himself to regret that decision. Artie got involved with kurt and kurt's gang. kurt was his best friend out of all of them and he missed being in glee with him. after artie had been in a car crash because of one of karofsky's 'friend' kurt told him that he shouldn't hang out with him. artie got put in a wheel chair and went back to being the glee club nerd. he loved it. and he remembered all the good times he had had with kurt.

Rachel berry was a narcissistic, stuck up and bossy girl. she loved the attention and the spot light. she was selfish and didn't think of any one else. but kurt still loved her. he would always fight with her over who got to sing what and he loved being a dive. Rachel was also one of his best friends and missed her crazy-ness.

Mercedes was the first person kurt told he was gay. she didn't judge kurt like most people and kurt loved her for it. Mercedes' mom was a single parent and Mercedes had to grow up a lot quicker because of it. and kurt respected that. she was independent and determined to get what she wanted. just like kurt and Rachel she was a diva. and a brilliant one at that.

Mike was friendly. kurt never really got the chance to speak to mike. mike never really sung anything, but boy could he dance. kurt and everyone else would watch mike dance around and have fun.

Brittany S. pierce was amazing. she was loving and caring. she wasn't as smart as everyone else and she lived in her own little world. but she was funny and she could always cheer someone up. she tried to comfort kurt through the loss of his mom but he isolated her and she didn't really understand it. when Santana left her and isolated her just like kurt and Quinn, Brittany gave up trying to think why. she went back to being a cheerleader and a member of glee club and stopped trying to chase her old friends.

kurt's mind drifted back to his friends and what they were like before he started a gang with them.

Finn was the quarter back of McKinley football club. he was popular but didn't like it. he didn't like all the attention he got and was kind of glad that when he joined glee, people left him alone a little.

Quinn fabray was the lovely girl she still us. kurt met her when he was studying in the library. she was tapping her pen against the table and she was alone. she was always alone. but then she joined glee and things changed for her. when everyone else joined glee they dropped to the bottom of the food chain. but not for Quinn. she became head of the cheerio's and was popular. but she got pregnant and her parents dis owned her. Mercedes took her in and she didn't look back.

Santana was a bitch. but she was popular and beautiful and everyone loved her. she was in the cheerio's and that's how she and Quinn became best friends. no one ever really knew what was going on between Santana and Brittany. but it was more than friendship. when Santana got involved with kurt's gang she left the cheerio's and glee club. just like everyone else. she stopped speaking to Brittany because she didn't want to het hurt. when you're in a gang that has karofsky as an enemy, it's always dangerous.

Noah was a bad ass. he was full of himself and a jerk, but he cared. he could be nice if he wanted to. when kurt asked him to start a gang with him and stand up to karofsky, he agreed gladly. he didn't care about the danger. puck left glee club just like everyone one else. they couldn't keep up a reputation if they were singing and dancing all day. for a while he stopped attending school but Quinn forced them to go.

* * *

kurt was sat on the couch with carol, burt, finn and Quinn. Quinn and carol were talking about Quinn's future; what she wanted to be and where she wanted to live.

finn and burt had their eyes focused on the tv screen. and kurt was in his own little world, thinking about glee club. did he want to rejoin? the answer was yes. yes, he wanted to go back to glee club with all his friends and study hard so he could make something of his life. he remembered a recent conversation he had had with blaine. about how blaine said he could create a career with his voice, and that's what kurt wanted. he wanted to move to new York and get involved with Broadway and sing. of course he never told any one this.

**"glee club's looking for new members" **kurt said without thinking about it. he was staring in to the distance and didn't know if any one had actually heard him.

he broke his gaze and turned to look at everyone. first to burt, then finn, then carol and Quinn. and back to burt.

**"and?" **finn asked. it wasn't rude but it sounded concerned for some reason.

**"are you going to join?" **carol asked. she was smiling at him. it was obvious she wanted kurt to go back to his old self. of course she never really knew the old kurt but she had heard from burt.

kurt just shrugged.

**"i think you should. i think we all should" **Quinn spoke. finn nodded slightly.

**"preach" **burt said, pumping a fist in the air. everyone laughed at him before turning back to kurt.

**"so? are you?" **finn asked.

**"maybe. I'm sick of it all to be honest" **kurt said. nobody needed to ask him what. they all knew.

**"well i think you should. it used to make you so happy" **burt said. kurt nodded at his father's words.

**"I'd happily go back. i miss Mr. Shue" **Quinn smiled and carol smiled at her positivity.

**"me too." **finn said. he scrunched his nose up a little. **"i miss everyone" **he continued.

**"when are auditions?" **carol asked.

**"tomorrow" **kurt answered.

**"well i don't know about any one else. but I'm so in" **Quinn smiled.

**"same here. we should tell everyone else. i know Santana misses Brittany" **finn said. everyone was sympathetic to Santana when it came to Brittany.

* * *

**"so I'm joining glee club again." **kurt smiled at blaine as they took a seat in the lima bean.

blaine smiled widely as he gulped on his coffee.

**"that's great kurt!" **

**"will you join with us?" **kurt asked. blaine raised an eyebrow and kurt proceeded talking.

**"come on blaine, please?" **kurt begged. blaine remembered how he used to be the lead singer in the Dalton academy warblers and debated whether he should join with kurt or not.

**"ok" **blaine nodded. kurt smiled and leaned over the table. he cupped Blaine's face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

kurt knocked lightly on the choir room door. he pushed it open and saw Mr. schuester at the white board. he glanced around to see Rachel berry, Mercedes, mike, tina, and a few other faces kurt didn't recognise. he coughed slightly and mr. schue turned to face him.

**"kurt?" **he asked. he didn't recognise kurt at first but he soon recognised his eyes and amazing fashion sense.

**"that's me" **kurt smiled. **"I've come to join glee club" **


	5. Good To Be Back But Is It?

**"I'd be lying if i said we didn't miss you guys" **Tina smiled at everyone. Kurt, Blaine, finn, sam, puck and Quinn and Santana had been welcomed to glee club with open arms. kurt noticed Rachel looking at finn with lust in her eyes and he smiled to himself. finn and Rachel. he liked it and became determined to make it happen. they all met the new people that the didn't recognise when they first entered the room.

there was wade( also known as unique) adams. kurt took an immediate liking to her and was interested to learn about her.

there was joe hart. he was a huge Christian and at first kurt didn't like him. but after he really got to know him, they became good friends.

there was sugar motta. she was rich and stuck up. kurt didn't know how he felt about her, he was still indecisive.

then there was rory. he was from Ireland and staying with Brittany whilst he stayed in America. kurt liked him and how preppy he was. finn mentioned how much the two looked alike and kurt couldn't help but agree.

**"where's artie?" **sam asked.

**"Sebastian wanted to talk to him. about blaine i think" **Mercedes said. kurt tried to stop the growl from escaping his throat. he hated Sebastian.

**"why would he want to do that?" **Blaine's eyebrow's furrowed together in confusion.

**"i think he likes you. when ever i talk to him in math he doesn't shut up about you" **tina said.

blaine shot a glance at kurt who just shook his head. he didn't want people to know they were dating, not yet. it wasn't that blaine wasn't good enough it was the fact that blaine would get a lot of shit off of karofsky and his followers.

**"great" **blaine said sarcastically. Mercedes looked at kurt sympathetically. she was one of the few people that knew about kurt and blaine and she knew it was hard for kurt.

**"so how long have you and Quinn been together?" **Tina asked sam

**"almost eight months now" **sam smiled proudly as he wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist.

kurt looked around him to see Brittany and Santana in the corner of the room. they were leaning close together having a private conversation. kurt looked to see Rachel sat by her self. he stood up mouthing 'one sec' to blaine and pointed to rachel. blaine nodded and smiled at kurt.

kurt sat next to her and she looked up at him.

**"hey kurt" **she said, it was barely audible and kurt struggled to hear her properly.

**"what's got you so down. you never used to be so quiet" **Rachel laughed at his comment.

**"nothing really" **kurt saw the glance she sent finn.

**"i think he likes you, you know" **kurt smiled. he ran a hand through his pink hair and she looked at him in shock.

**"I'm serious. i can tell by the way he keeps looking at you. his smile goes more to the side and he flexes his muscles slightly" **kurt smiled as he realised that his words were true. finn smiled at Rachel. an actual smile, a smile that made Rachel's heart flutter.

**"I've missed you kurt" **she said out of the blue.

kurt frowned slightly

**"me too. although I've missed everyone. everything"**

**"so how long have you and mr. warbler been dating?" **Rachel asked curiously.

**"we..we aren't" **kurt tried to lie.

**"oh please, the amount of eye sex you guys keep having obviously means you are" **Rachel laughed. kurt laughed with her before finally giving in.

**"ok ok. yes we're dating but we just don't want to tell people yet" **Rachel pretended to lock her lips and threw an imaginary key over her shoulder.

* * *

**"when's wes and david coming?" **cooper asked.

**"later. when are you taking Skye to the airport?" **blaine answered. he was sad his sister was leaving but was ecstatic he would be seeing his best friend's again.

**"now actually" **cooper said as he glanced down at his watch.

Blaine's mom walked in to the living room and sat down next to blaine.

**"i think kurt's coming round later" **she said. blaine smiled at how close kurt and his mother was.

**"k. I'm gonna say bye to Skye and get a shower" **she nodded and he left to walk up the stairs.

he was about to knock on the door when it opened.

**"oh. hey you. what's up?" **she asked him.

**"just came to say bye" **she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

**"well i spoke to mom and she said you can come see me in the holidays" **

**"cool. i'll look forward to it" **blaine smiled.

**"miss you little brother" **shekissed him on the cheek before dragging her suitcase down the stairs and saying goodbye to her family.

blaine locked the bathroom door behind him as he turned on the shower and stripped. he let the hot water run over his body. it relaxed him even though he didn't know why he was so stressed. he was so busy all the time and so much was happening.

after the warm water started to turn cold, he climbed out of the shower. he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room. he got changed and did his hair. he still had a few hours before wes and david should be arriving and he didn't know what time kurt was coming round.

at that moment the doorbell rang and he heard his mom greeting kurt. that was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs, getting closer and closer until kurt pushed open his bedroom door.

**"hey beautiful" **blaine smiled at him. kurt climbed into Blaine's lap and pressed a kiss to his lips.

kurt was un believably light and didn't weigh a thing.

**"do you want to study?" **kurt asked as he pulled away. he moved from Blaine's lap and sat with his back on the head board.

**"not any more i don't" **blaine said lustfully. kurt laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. this kiss was longer and deeper than the last. there was still passion and love but more greed. blaine traced his tongue on kurt's bottom lip, kurt parted his lips, inviting blaine. kurt groaned slightly as Blaine's tongue moved in his mouth. kurt pulled away for air and blaine pouted, coursing kurt to laugh.

kurt and blaine kissed for what could be minutes, seconds or hours. they didn't know and didn't care.

**"this is fun and all but i really need to study" **kurt said. blaine laughed. 2 weeks ago kurt wouldn't even be at school never mind doing homework.

**"nerd" **blaine said.

kurt laughed at him before saying.

**"in this relationship. you're the nerd" **blaine hummed and leaned in for a kiss which kurt gladly accepted.

blaine grabbed his school bag and emptied out his books. kurt did the same and they sat in a comfortable silence as they studied.

**"why didn't you tell me you were in the warblers?" **kurt asked randomly.

it took blaine awhile to register what he said before he just shrugged.

**"just never came up really, didn't think you'd be interested" **

**"didn't think i would be interested that my boyfriend was the lead singer of the Dalton academy warblers?" **kurt asked sarcastically.

**"just shut up and do your homework nerd" **blaine said back. kurt laughed at him and turned back to his textbook.

* * *

**"ok. it's been an hour now and my brain hurts. i don't think i can study now" **blaine said as he stood from the bed. he stretched his arms and legs and turned to look at the clock.

**5:46**

**"ok. so maybe we studied for more than an hour. that's not healthy, kurt" **blaine squinted at his boyfriend as kurt just laughed.

kurt stood up and walked over to blaine. he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him again. just like before, their kiss was deep and heated. blaine ran his hands up kurt's thighs as kurt pulled his closer. if that was even possible.

just before the kiss could get _too _heated, they were interrupted by a cough coming from the door way.

blaine pulled away. he was short of breath and flustered. he blushed slightly.

in the door way was a short boy, he had brown hair and his eyes matched it. his skin was slightly darker than Blaine's. he was smirking and had a bag over his shoulder.

behind him was a taller boy. he was dark skinned and had short hair. he too, had a bag over his shoulder and was smirking.

**"well, well, well blainey boy" **the taller one smirked at him.

blaine smiled widely and ran to hug his friends. after a minute of hugs and squeals, blaine turned back to kurt.

**"kurt, this is wes and david. guys this is kurt, my boyfriend" **blaine smiled proudly as he pointed to the shorter boy and then to the taller.

* * *

**"it's nice to see you boys. i never thought i would say this but, I've missed you two running around the house" **Blaine's dad said.

**"me too, me too" **david said. everyone was sat on the couch. kurt liked Blaine's friends. they were funny, crazy and spontaneous. something kurt missed in his friends. but then he remembered he was back with his old friends and everything was going to change.

**"so what's it like without me around?" **blaine asked. wes slapped his forehead against his palm.

**"it's _horrible._ jeff and nick are still the same. running around and being strange. but thad is convinced that you have been taken by evil spirits and have been turned to the dark side" **kurt raised an eyebrow and david just shook his head. kurt's phone buzzed as he pulled it from his pocket. he excused him self and walked into the hall before answering the phone.

_hey finn_

_hey kurt_

_what's happening?_

_nothing much. I've just been chilling with Rachel _kurt smiled at the last part.

_really? _he asked. finn could hear the smile in kurt's voice but ignored it.

_yer. she's having a party this weekend and wanted to invite you and blaine._

_ah that's cool. I'll have to ask blaine. he has some friends over for the weekend._

there was a slight murmur in the background.

_Rachel says they can come too._

_ok coolio. i think they'd like to come._

_k, bye bro._

finn hung up and kurt walked back in to the living room. he took his seat next to blaine and took his hand in his.

**"who was it?" **blaine asked when david finished the conversation.

**"oh, it is was finn. Rachel's having a party to celebrate us all being back in glee club" **kurt said.

**"we going?" **blaine asked.

**"sure if you want. wes and david are invited" **kurt smiled.

**"well I'm in" **wes hooted.

**"sounds fun boys" **Blaine's mom said.

**"just don't get to drunk" **Blaine's father winked.

**"Greg!" **Blaine's mom hit her husband on the shoulder but he just laughed at her.

**"Rebecca, they're seventeen. they're going to get drunk" **she rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the t.v.

**"so who's finn?" **david asked.

**"he's my stepbrother." **kurt said.

**"that's cool. he sounds awesome" **wes put in.

**"he is. you should meet him before the party" **kurt said.

wes nodded in agreement.

**"I'll call him if you want?" **kurt asked. wes shrugged and kurt dialled his brothers number.

_hello?_

_hey. wes wants to meet up with you before the party._

_wes is Blaine's mate right? _

_yer._

_ok, cool. I'm home now so why don't you all come over._

_sounds good. see you soon._

kurt hung up the phone on tucked it back in his pocket.

**"he's at home. said we should go round. he just bought GTA 5 so he'll make you play that-" **before kurt could finish wes and david interrupted in unison.

**"GTA 5?!" **kurt nodded slowly and blaine laughed.

**"dude where do you live?" **david asked. his eyes were wide and smiling.

**"next door" **kurt said.

wes turned to blaine with a smirk.

**"so. He's sweet, charming, and quite cute, although he doesn't seem to know it. and he lives next door. he really is the boy next door" **blaine smirked at kurt as kurt raised an eyebrow at wes' words.

**"please. i am _not _the boy next door kinda guy" **kurt joked.

he stood after saying goodbye to Greg and Rebecca and lead the boys to his house.

**"you're not what i expected if I'm being honest" **wes smiled at kurt as they walked out of the door.

**"what did you expect?" **kurt asked. he took what wes said as a compliment.

**"someone really formal. you know, gelled hair and bowties. that kinda shit" **wes scrunched his nose up and kurt laughed. he unlocked his front door and signalled everyone in before him.

finn was sat on the couch with, surprise surprise, Rachel.

**"hey. this is wes" **kurt gestured to wes. **"and this is david. they're from the Dalton warblers" **Rachel shot up from here seat at the last comment.

**"can i just say you were out s_tanding _at sectionals. but we won"**Rachel shook his hand with a little too much strength.

**"erm. ok then" **wes glanced at kurt and kurt laughed.

**"so we have a game of GTA 5 to play" **finn said. he ran up the stairs and wes, blaine and david followed.

**"so you and finn..." **kurt raised an eyebrow menacingly.

**"...are just friends" **Rachel rolled her eyes and jabbed kurt in the ribs.

**"for now" **kurt mumbled under his breath. Rachel sat back on the couch, returning her gaze to the tv. kurt looked to see what she was watching.

**"ooooo! project runway!" ** kurt sat next to Rachel as he stared at the screen. he couldn't remember the last time he had watched this show.

* * *

_hey kurt! could you meet me at 'rehab'? i need to talk-Q_

kurt raised an eyebrow at that. 'rehab' was a club that was on the edge of town, it had been shut down after one of karofsky's gang members got in a fight wit someone. there had been a fire and_ lots of _police cars.

he couldn't think why Quinn would want to meet him there. it was so isolated.

he messaged her back saying he would get there as soon as possible.

* * *

**"guys have you seen sam? i haven't seen him since glee practice" **Quinn frowned. she was sat with Santana, Brittany and puck.

they had spent the afternoon together after their second glee day. she was worried about her boyfriend as he would usually message her.

she rooted through her bag for her phone but couldn't find it.

**"and I've lost my phone. bloody brilliant!" **she explained, throwing her arms in the air.

**"you left it in the courtyard after the big guy was being mean about kurt" **Brittany said innocently.

**"what? why didn't you say?" **Quinn asked. she wasn't annoyed, just upset that sam might have messaged her and she wouldn't be able to reply.

**"i went back because i forgot something. and then the big guy was there and when i picked up your phone to bring it to you, he asked if he could borrow it so he could call the zoo and tell them where all the unicorns are" **Brittany shrugged.

**"what would karofsky want with your phone?" **puck asked. Quinn just shrugged but Santana seemed to be contemplating things and puck noticed.

**"what is it Santana?" **he asked.

**"didn't he say he would get kurt? no matter how hard he tried he would do anything he could to get him" **Santana repeated the words karofsky had said in the courtyard.

**"that doesn't explain why he would want my phone.." **Quinn trailed off.

**"well you text kurt the most. he could message kurt pretending to be you or something" **Santana shrugged. she didn't know if she was right or just making assumptions.

**"puck can i have your phone a sec please?" **Quinn asked rather uncomfortably.

puck handed her his phone and she dialled a number.

_hello? puck this better be important because I'm in the middle-_

_hey finn. it's Quinn. is kurt there? _there was a pause on the other end of the phone and some slight mumbling. Quinn could detect Rachel berry's phone.

_no. he left about two minutes to go meet you... wait. if he's gone to meet you then why are you calling me?_

_did he say where he was going?_

_rehab i think. that club that got burned down. _

_ok. can you set off and meet me there._

_sure..._

Quinn jumped up from here seat, grabbing her bag and running from the room. the three people followed her as she fled from the house and jumped into her car. puck got in the passenger seat and Santana and Brittany climbed in the back.

**"ok. where are we going and what's going on?" **Santana asked. Quinn was already speeding down the road.

**"we're going to rehab. kurt got a message from my phone saying to meet me there. after what brit told us, my guess is that karofsky wants blood. and knowing kurt he's going to put up a fight"**

* * *

**"finn you will please tell me what's going on?" **blaine whined as everyone climbed into finn's car. blaine took passenger seat as wes, david and Rachel got in the back.

**"long story short karofsky stole Quinn's phone and told kurt to meet him on the other end of town. I know kurt, and if karofsky wants to start a fight, kurt will gladly participate" **finn was driving like a maniac and had his eyes focused on the road.

**"ok. please explain to me and david what is actually going on?" **wes said from the back seat. blaine buried his head in his hands as finn began to speak.

**"kurt was in a gang with this guy called brad. let's just say it's one of kurt's deepest regrets. things happened and kurt started his own little gang with me, puck, sam, Quinn and Santana. my guess is dave -brads little brother- wants revenge on kurt" **wes whistled from the back seat.

* * *

karofsky was waiting in patiently in the empty car park. he leaned against his car as azimio and ben held sam down. sam was covered in blood, bruises and cuts. karofsky and his gang had caught up to him after glee and beaten the crap out of him. sam was struggling under the two boys grasp but the more he struggled, the more it hurt.

Sebastian was sitting on the hood of the car nervously

**"brad isn't going to like this dave" **he said. karofsky scoffed and folded his arms. he heard a car turn the corner and saw a sleek, black car pull in. kurt left the car and looked around he froze when he saw sam. he looked up to karofsky and glared at him. he walked forward a little bit.

**"well hello kurt" **he said mockingly. kurt didn't answer, just kept glancing between sam and dave.

karofsky clicked and azimio and ben let go of sam. they ran to kurt and each took an arm. they pinned him up against the wall but kurt just laughed at them.

sam tried to move on the floor but every inch of him hurt. karofsky walked up to kurt and smoothly punched him in the face. he winced slightly as blood poured from his nose. he kept his face neutral as to not show any emotion.

**"my brother was impressed with your little stunt. but i wasn't. i didn't find it very funny" **kurt scoffed and karofsky kneed his in the crotch. kurt winced again but kept a poker face. he was screaming inside but didn't show anything. karofsky pulled a knife from his pocket and the boy on the car jumped up in shock.

**"wow! dave, you're not thinking straight. don't do this" **he pleaded. dave sent him a warning glance and he cowered away. kurt recognised Sebastian straight away.

kurt laughed at him, making dave angrier.

**"you really think that's going to make brad like you? you're pathetic karofsky" **kurt stared into dave's eyes as the other boy glided closer to him.

he teased the sharp edge other the tattoo on kurt's wrist. this made kurt uncomfortable and he tried to pull away from the grasp.

**"i could kill you right now. i could hit a vein. and then you'd see mommy wouldn't you? but she'd be disappointed in you. you're a disappointment kurt. i bet she'd rather be dead than have to face you as a son" **kurt was angry at the mention of his mother. he kicked karofsky in the stomach and he cowered away. he grabbed at his stomach before finding composure.

**"don't you dare karofsky!" **kurt warned. he struggled harder to break free of azimios and bens grip.

* * *

Quinn was racing down the road, her heart beating fast.

puck was on the phone to Rachel who was in the car behind.

he was on loud speaker and could hear everything that was being said in the other car.

_finn, please hurry up! _blaine almost shouted. Santana honestly felt sorry for blaine and hugged Brittany closer.

_tell blaine to calm down, everything's going to be fine. _puck said. although he didn't know if he was lying to blaine or himself.

**"we're almost there!" **Quinn said. she was both relieved and frightened.

* * *

kurt could here cars speeding in the distance.

karofsky came closer to him with an evil smile.

he poked the end of the knife under kurt's chin, kurt stiffened and stopped breathing slightly.

**"you're a heartless bastard" **kurt mumbled. he didn't car anymore. karofsky was going to kill him. right now. and all he could think about was blaine. his eyes filled with un wanted tears at the thought of not seeing blaine again. he glanced over to Sebastian and then to sam.

**"sticks and stones..." **dave mumbled the tune under his breath and smirked at kurt.

kurt could feel the blood on him. it was drying and the smell nauseated him.

then two cars sped round the corner. this was the perfect distraction. karofsky and co turned to the cars. azimio and ben loosened their grip and little and karofsky lowered his weapon. kurt took the chance and broke free from azimio and ben. he lunged himself on karofsky, taking them both to the floor. he hadn't realised until now that he had re-opened his wound from where he had stabbed himself. karofsky tried to get up but kurt kept him on the ground. he was pulled off by two strong pair of arms and kicked his legs around like a three year old.

* * *

Quinn sped into the car park and shot out of her seat before she had actually stopped the car. she gasped when she saw kurt being held against a wall with a knife under his chin. but when she saw sam leaning against a red car she all but screamed. at the same time kurt and karofsky were somehow on the floor. she ran towards sam and tried to help him up. she was kissing his face when Santana ran to them. Quinn's heart broke she heard blaine shout kurt's name desperately.

* * *

blaine leapt from the car as fast as he possible could. he saw the two boys dragging his boyfriend off of karofsky. karofsky climbed up from the cold hard ground and made his way towards kurt. he ran forward with an inhumane speed but stopped abruptly when two arms wrapped around him. he turned his head to see finn was the one clinging to him.

**"don't blaine. you're just going to get hurt" **he said. his tone was serious and full of authority. blaine turned to see kurt once more. he took in how much blood was on kurt. he was being held against a wall and karofsky was punching and kicking at him. tears came to Blaine's eyes and he didn't try to hold them back. he struggled against finn, kicking and punching, pulling on his arms. but finn was strong and held him in place. he scream hopelessly. he was crying so vigorously and was making such a scene but he didn't care.

**"KURT!" **he screamed out. it was desperate and full of emotion. finn wanted to let go of blaine and beat the crap out of karofsky and co, but he couldn't. he spotted wes and david creeping up on the two boys.

they pulled them away from kurt and started fighting.

blaine had stopped screaming and was sobbing. he stopped pulling on finn but was holding him close. he couldn't watch any longer.


	6. Stitches

**hey everyone! sorry it took so long to write and update this chapter.**

**loved the first episode of season 5. i have the songs on my ipod and i am obsessed!**

**KURT AND BLAINE ARE GETTING MARRIED! OMG I CAN NOT BELEIVE IT! THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD. still trying to process it! i just can't wait until the next episode :D**

* * *

kurt was still trying to tackle karofsky as wes, david and puck were fighting with the others. Sebastian was trying to calm blaine whilst finn kept his arms around him. Quinn and Santana were still trying to help sam as Brittany was in the car, playing temple run. kurt wasn't fighting for himself. he was fighting for blaine.

he had never imagined this would get so serious. he thought karofsky would just stab him and that would be it. but now it wasn't just kurt. karofsky was still trying to dig the blade into him but kurt always managed to dodge it. kurt was covered in dried blood now. it was sticking to his clothes and making him uncomfortable. suddenly there was a loud shout and everyone paused to look up.

**"STOP THIS NOW!" **Sebastian shouted. he looked intimidating and everyone froze at his tone. he walked over to where azimio and wes were fighting. he pulled them apart but they kept trying to lunge forward at eachother.

**"this is ridiculous. it has to stop now!" **he shouted again. blaine winced slightly. kurt was pushing himself off of the floor when a sharp pain shot through his leg. he shrieked in pain and fell back to the ground.

karofsky had injected the blade to his leg and pulled it down, tearing open kurt's skin. he let of moans of pain and clutched his leg.

Quinn was immediately helping him. she pulled out puck's phone and dialled for an ambulance.

finn had let go of blaine and ran over to karofsky. he held him by the collar.

**"you crazy son of a bitch!" **finn screamed in his face. karofsky just took it as it came. he couldn't believe what he had just done. he glanced from kurt to blaine every so often. kurt was wimping and sobbing as he clutched his leg. he was covered in blood and was in serious pain. Blaine's eyes were red and swollen from crying but looked calmer now. he had a phone held to his ear and holding on to kurt. david tried to pull finn from dave but it wasn't helping.

puck dragged finn over to Quinn's car and sat him in the back next to Brittany.

**"calm down ok? kurt's going to be ok" **puck reassured. Brittany was still transfixed with her game and hadn't even noticed the two boys. finn took a deep breath and nodded.

**"thanks." **he managed to say.

Sebastian was sitting with sam on the floor by the car.

**"I'm sorry sam. i didn't want any of this to happen. to you or kurt" **Sebastian dropped his head in his hands.

**"s'ok dude" **sam managed to say. sirens were going off in the distance, getting closer and closer by the minute.

several minutes later an ambulance pulled up. a tall woman from the ambulance stepped out and ran over to kurt.

another colleague came over to help her.

kurt was becoming un conscious and blaine was getting panicky.

the tall woman noticed blaine and put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke to kurt.

**"speak to me, stay with us. what's your name?" **she asked him calmly.

**"k-kurt" **he managed to say.

**"well kurt, I'm going to take you to hospital. try stay with us, ok?" **kurt nodded but he was getting tired.

the other women helped kurt up and directed him to a wheelchair she had taken from the ambulance. she pushed him into the back of the vehicle and put the breaks on.

**"can i ride with him please?" **blaine asked quietly.

the tall woman nodded.

**"of course honey, try keep him talking"**

blaine nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance

* * *

the pain was slowly easing away. with every breath he took he could feel himself falling to sleep. his mind was numb. he could slightly feel Blaine's hand in his. he could faintly hear the voice that was blaine's.

**"come on kurt, speak to me. please" **he tried to answer blaine but he couldnt. he was so tired. his mind was hazy, like trying to see through muddy water.

* * *

blaine was sitting in the waiting area as kurt was taken in to an emergency room. he had just called burt and he was on his way. he was tapping his foot nervously when a young woman with red hair walked up to him with a clipboard.

he stood up as soon as he saw her.

**"is he ok?" **he asked

**"blaine, right?" **she asked. he nodded tightly and she smiled.

**"he's fine. he's sleeping at the moment. he was unconscious when he came in and we were worried. but he's alright so you don't need to worry" **she smiled at him again. he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**"can i see him?" **he asked.

she nodded and smiled, leading the way.

when they got to the door of kurt's hospital room the woman let blaine in but didn't follow.

blaine walked over to kurt's bed silently.

kurt was clean of blood now. one leg was bandaged, his other hand was also bandaged and he had cuts and bruises all over.

blaine sighed shakily as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend.

he moved kurt's usually amazingly coiffed hair away from his eyes.

he took kurt's undamaged hand and nearly screamed with delight when kurt squeezed it in reply.

5 minutes later burt came through the door. he looked over at blaine who was still holding kurt's hand, and smiled slightly.

he took a seat on the other side of kurt's hospital bed and looked him over.

burt sighed and shook his head.

**"i can't believe this" **he said. blaine frowned a little. **"i thought after he met you this would all be over" **he kept his eyes on kurt, blaine was about to reply but burt carried on.

**"i used to spend everyday and night worrying where he would be and what he would be doing. hoping he would be ok and he would come home in one piece. i remember the day i got a call off of someone he used to hang around with, said he was in hospital because he had been stabbed. and now here we are again" **he said. tears were gathered in his eyes and Blaine's two. blaine stroked the back of kurt's hand with his thumb.

**"thank you blaine" **burt whispered. this time he was looking at blaine.

**"you're welcome" **blaine whispered back. he didn't know what for but he smiled anyway.

* * *

kurt could feel Blaine's hand in his. even though he was deep in sleep.

he could faintly hear whispering but he couldn't make out the words. he tried to push through the fog that was his mind, tried to open his eyes. he wanted to see the beautiful golden honey eyes that he loved so much. he wanted to hear the smooth, silky voice that was Blaine's.

* * *

blaine could feel kurt's grip on his hand tighten. he looked away from burt and down at kurt. kurt's eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. he winced slightly as the numbness had gone and the pain had come back. he looked around the room searching for blaine. when his eyes found Blaine's they settled there. they both stared into each other's eyes so lovingly. a smiled formed on kurt's lips, just like blaine. finally he turned his head to see his dad.

**"hey kiddo" **burt smiled. kurt smiled back.

**"hey dad" **kurt said back.

**"how you doing?" **he asked.

kurt sighed and looked over his body.

**"i feel like I've been hit with a wrecking ball. other than that I'm fine" **he forced a smile.

burt just hummed in agreement.

kurt turned back to blaine.

**"where is everyone?" **he asked.

blaine sighed, remembering a previous phone call with Quinn.

**"sam's at Quinn's with Quinn, Brittany and Santana. puck took finn, wes and david to his. Rachel went home as soon as we left" **blaine shrugged.

**"what about karofsky?" **kurt asked.

**"one of the nurses told me they need to get in touch with the police. said they'd come in to talk when you are up to it" **blaine said. kurt sighed and ran a hand through his pink hair.

* * *

a few hours later, kurt had just finished speaking to the police. he told his side of the story and blaine told them what he saw.

after they left a nurse entered the room.

**"everything ok?" **she asked. kurt nodded as she placed a clipboard on the table next to kurt's bed.

**"how's the leg?" **she asked. kurt scrunched up his nose before answering.

**"hurts a little, but not as much as earlier" **he shrugged it off.

**"well we will give you more pain relief. the stiches you had shouldn't hurt as much" **she rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him.

she turned around, picking up her clipboard and walked out of the room.

**"i hate stiches" **he said as he examined his stitched up hand.

burt laughed slightly and sat back in his chair.

**"you're going to have to use crutches for your leg you know" **blaine teased. kurt pulled a face of mock horror before sighing.

**"how fashionable" **he rolled his eyes and lied back down.

**"did they say when i can leave?" **he asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

**"probably later on, you won't have to stay the night" **burt said.

**"how's carol?" **kurt asked, still looking up to the ceiling.

**"worrying about you, harassing finn, other than that, she's fine" **kurt smirked slightly.

**"i'll have to thank wes and david" **kurt stated as he turned to blaine.

blaine nodded, knowing what he meant.

burt's phone rang at that moment.

**"it's carol, I'll only be a minute" **he said as he walked to the door.

**"you scared me back there you know" **kurt said.

blaine lowered his gaze.

**"i was scared" **he whispered in response.

**"i could tell" **kurt smirked.

* * *

**"hey little bro! how are you? can i get you anything? do you need anything? what can i do?" **finn asked as soon as kurt came through the door.

kurt hobbled into the living room on his crutches, blaine helped him sit down before sitting down with him.

**"give him space finn" **carol said, smacking his arm.

finn grunted and walked out the room into the kitchen.

**"you ok sweetie?" **she asked kurt.

**"I'm alive aren't i?" **kurt joked. she laughed before sitting down next to burt on the couch.

blaine looked at his watch to check the time.

**"i should get going" **he said.

**"I'd walk you to the door but I'm broken" **kurt pouted.

blaine smiled and kissed kurt quickly on the cheek. he waved to burt and carol before leaving the house.

he walked out of kurt's garden and into his own. before he had a chance to open the front door it was opened by wes. wes ran out into the garden and hugged blaine.

**"hi.." **blaine said, letting wes hug him but not reciprocating.

wes pulled him into the warmth of his home and into the living room where greg, Rebecca, david and cooper were sat on the two couches.

he noticed how david had a black eye and a couple other bruises.

wes two had a few bruises here and there from fighting.

**"you do know both you mom's are gonna kill me for sending you home with black eye's" **blaine said crossing his arms.

david rolled his eyes.

**"how's kurt?" **Rebecca asked.

blaine told them everything, from how the day started and until they got home. wes and david chipped in every now and then, explaining their injuries.

Rebecca gasped in shock every once in a while.

after blaine had finished his story his mom went and made everyone some hot chocolate.

**"so what should we do tomorrow?" **wes asked as he sipped his drink.

**"not much to do really.." **blaine said.

**"we could go round and see finn and kurt" **david suggested.

**"kurt should rest, and besides you only want to go see finn so you can go on his X-box" **blaine said.

david rolled his eyes again and took a sip of his hot beverage.

**"we should just catch up, we haven't seen you in ,like, a month" **wes said.

**"yer, sounds good" **blaine smiled.

**"i have a question.." **wes said. he blushed slightly and blaine raised an eyebrow.

**"does that Mercedes girl have a boyfriend?" **he asked. david and blaine burst in to laughter. greg chuckled from where he was sat.

**"I'm being serious!" **he said. blaine wiped the tears from his eyes before speaking.

**"i don't know, you should ask kurt" **he said. david was still laughing hard.

**"why can't you ask him, he's your boyfriend" **wes pointed out.

**"yes he is, but you want to know" **blaine giggled.

**"can you not just text him?" **wes begged.

blaine pulled out his phone, finding kurt's name and typed.

_hey boo. wes wants to know if Mercedes is single? -B_

it wasn't long after before he got a reply. wes stole the phone from his hands before he could read it.

_hey B. yer she's single, does he want her number? miss you baby xx-kurt_

wes gagged at the last part.

**"you're so cute it's sickening" **he said. blaine snatched the phone from his hands.

**"you're just jealous" **he said.

**"just tell him i want her number!" **wes said. blaine laughed at him.

**"if you're going to be rude, i won't" **he said.

wes immediately changed his tune.

**"fine, I'm sorry. pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase get her number?" **wes begged.

* * *

**hoped you like the chapter :)**

**like i said sorry it took so long to update. this is probably one of my shortest chapters yet and i know it's not very long but i just wanted to post it so i didn't keep you waiting.**

**please leave your reviews, it would mean a lot, also P-M me if you want to talk about anything and everything :) x**


	7. Redvines

wes was dressed rather smartly. he wore a dark grey shirt, skinny jeans and a black bow tie. his hair was in his usual due.

he walked into Blaine's room where blaine was staring up at the ceiling.

**"why are you dressed so nicely?" **blaine asked when he heard him come in.

**"i have a date with Mercedes" **wes smiled proudly. blaine rolled his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling, he looked confused after a few seconds of thinking.

**"when did you speak to her?" **he asked, scrunching up his nose and eyebrows knitting together.

**"i stole your phone when you were asleep.." **wes stated like it was obvious.

blaine nodded slightly.

**"so i get to spend the day with david, who will be complaining about how lonely he is? lucky me.." **wes chuckled and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

**"go see kurt. david's taken quite a liking to finn" **he said. blaine considered this and nodded. he went to grab for his phone but couldn't find it.

wes pulled it from his pocket and handed it to him.

**"you're such an idiot in the morning" **wes rolled his eyes.

**"so when are you meeting Mercedes?" **blaine asked as he typed on his phone.

**"half an hour. we're just going to the mall" **wes shrugged as he looked at his watch.

blaine laughed at a text he had just received. wes looked at him suspiciously but blaine just shook his head.

they sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound in the room was blaine typing and david's snoring coming through the walls.

* * *

kurt was sat on the couch, foot propped up to keep it from hurting.

**"I'm so bored" **he moaned, dragging out the last word.

**"same here" **finn groaned with him.

**"do something then" **burt said, munching on a piece of toast.

**"there's nothing _to _do!" **they chorused.

**"why don't you see blaine and his friends?" **carol suggested. kurt shrugged.

**"i don't want him worrying about me all day. and he hasn't seen his friends since he moved here, i want him to spend some time with them" **burt laughed when kurt said this. kurt turned to look at him, confused.

burt stopped laughing suddenly when he saw kurt's expression.

**"what? oh come on, Blaine's going to worry no matter what" **he said, throwing his hands in the air.

kurt nodded suggestively.

he was about to say something when his phone buzzed.

he opened the text and read it.

_hey kurt, it's wes. Blaine's asleep and i stole his phone. please can i have Mercedes' number?-B/wes_

kurt replied straight away.

_sure! hey, thanks for yesterday-kurt_

_no problem, it was fun to use my mad ninja skills ;)- B/wes_

kurt laughed out loud. he loved wes and david's crazy-ness.

he sent wes Mercedes' phone number and chucked it back on the seat next to him.

**"you could help me out at the garage if you want?" **burt said. finn nodded excitedly whilst kurt scrunched up his nose.

**"if you think I'm going to get _any _of my clothes filthy, think again" **carol laughed at that whilst burt rolled his eyes.

kurt looked over to finn who was texting. he had a smirk on his face and his eyes were bright.

**"texting Rachel?" **kurt asked, smirking.

**"no!" **finn said protectively, pulling his phone back to his chest.

**"who's Rachel?" **carol asked, intrigued.

**"just a friend!" **finn said. he shot kurt a warning glance but kurt's smirk only widened.

**"but you want to be more?" **burt asked, also intrigued.

finn blushed and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

kurt smiled a half smile at his step-brother.

burt finished his coffee and glanced at his watch.

**"well i need to go, you coming?" **he asked finn.

**"yer, I'll just grab my coat" **he answered as he walked out of the room.

**"could you drop me off at the mall? I need to grab a few things" **carol asked, setting down her magazine.

burt nodded and picked up his keys.

**"you want anything sweety?" **she asked kurt. kurt thought for a moment.

**"I'm in the mood for redvines" **he shrugged. she nodded and smiled at him before shrugging on her jacket and kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

as kurt was home alone, with no one to talk to, nothing on tv and a bad leg, he decided to go sit out in the sun whilst the weather was nice.

he sat in one of the garden chairs and propped his leg up onto the one opposite him. his back garden was fenced off from Blaine's, just like the front.

he picked up the packet of matches on the table next to him. as he struck it against the side, he admired how the yellow flame flickered. the colours blending together as they slowly burnt their way down the wooden stick. he watched as it died out and lit another. once again, he admired the flames. they licked at the open air and burt fearlessly. there was something about the flame that calmed kurt. that made all his feelings vanish. after every one died out, he would light another, and another and another. until there was nothing but an empty match box. he signed and leant his head back, looking up at the bright blue sky.

he wanted to change and be the boy he used to be.

but who was that? that was the boy who was a total diva, wore amazing clothes, had a passion for Broadway, who screamed gay, the most compassionate, caring, loving, well-mannered young man. someone who would blush or stick their fingers in their ears and start singing when someone mentioned sex. the boy that made his dad proud.

he wanted to be that boy again.

but secretly, deep down, he still was that boy.

kurt snapped out of his reverie when music floated through the air. he looked over to Blaine's house where the music was coming from.

* * *

**"blaine, when was the last time you used this?" **david asked as he twisted Blaine's guitar over and over in his hands.

blaine shrugged and ran a finger through his hair.

**"ages"**

**"come on, let's bust a sang!" **david said enthusiastically.

**"i don't know. i haven't sung in a while" **blaine hesitated.

**"Blaine, you were our lead singer in the warblers..."** david looked at him quizzically.

blaine raised an eyebrow at him and david sighed in response.

**"look, i haven't seen or sung with you in ages. so let's do it now" **

blaine sighed in defeat and took the guitar from david, looping the string around his neck he began to strum one of his and david's favourite songs, a song wes and david sang to blaine when he first transferred to Dalton.

_Oh uh-huh_

_ If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea _

_I'll sail the world to find you_

* * *

kurt smiled to himself as he listened to the beautiful voice which could only be Blaine's. kurt wanted to smack imslf around the face for not asking blaine to sing earlier. he was acting like a teenage girl, hypnotised by a teenage boy's voice. he leaned back on his chair a little, trying to get a glimpse of blaine through his bedroom window.

* * *

_ If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_ I'll be the light to guide you_  
_Find out what we're made of When_

_ we are called to help our friends in need_

david joined in with the chorus, smiling at how happy blaine was when he sung.

_ You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_ I'll be there _

_And I know when I need it_

_ I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 _

_You'll be there _

david sang this verse as blaine strum the guitar.

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah _

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

blaine started singing again.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' And you just can't fall asleep_

_ I'll sing a song beside you_

_ And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me _

_Every day I will remind you_

the two best friends sang the rest of the song together, voices harmonising perfectly.

_Oooh Find out what we're made of _

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_ You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_ I'll be there_

_ And I know when I need it I can count on you_

_ like 4, 3, 2 You'll be there _

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_, oh yeah Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_  
_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry _

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye You know..._

_ You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_ I'll be there _

_And I know when I need it I can count on you _

_like 4, 3, 2 You'll be there _

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_, oh yeah Ooooooh, oooohhh_  
_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

kurt leaned further back on his chair as another voice joined in with blaine. the other boy's voice was amazing, but not as good as Blaine's.

kurt kept leaning further back on his chair and without realising what he was doing, fell backwards. he grabbed for the table but missed it by an inch. the chair fell back onto the concrete with a thud.

**"shit!" **he shouted.

he quickly jumped up from the ground so no one saw him, even though there wasn't anyone there to see.

he realised that one he bounced on his leg, it no longer hurt.

**"yes! yes yes yes!" **he jumped up and down, throwing his fist in the air. he didn't have to use the crutches any more and he couldn't be happier!.

* * *

david and blaine burst into laughter, breathing hard from singing. blaine pulled the guitar around his neck and placed it on the bed, sitting next to it. he was still laughing and clutching at his tummy. david was doubled over, laughing just as hard as blaine, although he didn't know what was funny. he walked over to the window, taking a breath of fresh air to calm himself. then he burst into another fit of laughter when he saw kurt, in the next door garden, falling backwards on his chair. blaine had stopped laughing and came over to the window to see what was funny. kurt was jumping up from the ground, where he had just fallen onto. blaine was worried at how badly kurt would hurt his leg through jumping. blaine could see kurt had a look of pure shock on his face, which was soon replaced with a large smile. kurt started to jump in the air, throwing his fist up and shouted.

**"yes! yes yes yes!" **he was shouting. blaine giggled at his boyfriend and shuck his head. he walked out of his room, down the stairs and out the back door into the back garden. he leaned both his arms on the fence, placing his head on top of them. he smiled dreamily at his boyfriend as he was still jumping and cheering, completely unaware of Blaine's presence.

* * *

kurt continued to jump and cheer at the fact his leg was fine and he didn't have to be nursed anymore.

he spun around and screamed in shock. he slipped slightly and fell back on the soft grass. he covered his mouth to try and muffle his scream. he glared up into Blaine's dreamy, hazel eyes.

**"fuck blaine! what the hell are you doing?!" **he demanded, still sitting on thegrass.

blaine smiled even wider, his eyes bright.

when blaine didn't answer kurt continued to glare at him.

he could hear laughing and looked up to Blaine's bedroom window, where david was doubled over, tears streaming down his face from laughing so much.

**"i see your legs better" **blaine smiled. kurt hummed and got up, wiping the grass off his jeans.

**"so what are your plans for the day?" **blaine asked. kurt moved closer to the fence.

**"i was just going to watch some films and eat redvines all day, because of my leg. but now it's better i might go out and see some people. what about you and david?" **kurt asked.

blaine shrugged.

**"wes has a date with Mercedes as you already know" **blaine smiled. kurt leant closer to him.

**"well you're welcome to accompany me, if you like" **kurt and blaine were now kissing distance apart. blaine looked at kurt's lips and licked his own. he smirked and glanced up at kurt's bright eyes.

**"I'd like that" **he whispered. kurt leant closer, meeting Blaine's lips in the middle. their lips danced together. not daring to be apart.

blaine cupped kurt's cheeks in his hands, only the high, wooden fence keeping their bodies apart.

kurt's lips parted slightly, inviting blaine in. blaine traced his tongue across kurt's bottom lip, tasting him.

and he tasted _amazing. _seriously, blaine didn't want to pulled away as he remembered something kurt had said. kurt whimpered slightly as blaine pulled away, making blaine smirk.

**"kurt?" **he asked.

kurt's eyes were filled with lust.

**"yer"**kurt said. all he could think about was how amazing Blaine's lips felt against his.

**"did you say you like redvines?" **blaine asked. kurt frowned in confusion but nodded.

blaine smiled crazily.

**"i didn't think it was possible, but after you said that, i love you even more" **kurt rolled his eyes but pressed his lips against Blaine's once more


	8. The Quarterback :the last chapter

**so this chapter is going to be about finn/Rachel. I just watched the promo for the next episode and I still can't believe cory's gone. so I'm dedicating this chapter to him 3**

* * *

kurt and blaine had taken the day off school. wes and david had left early in the morning to make sure they would get back to Dalton on time. finn happily obliged to go. but only so he could see Rachel, although he would never tell anyone this. he was going to try out for the football team again.

* * *

kurt and blaine were cuddled together on the sofa watching a film, munching on redvines.

it was three thirty so finn would be home soon. carol was out with her sister and burt was working late at the garage.

**"it's finn's birthday soon, you know" **kurt said. blaine looked up at him and smiled.

**"when?" **he asked.

**"on Wednesday" **

**"we should do something special" **blaine smiled.

**"yer i just don't know what. i don't know what to buy him. he's always wanted a puppy but it's finn and i don't know if he would be capable of looking after a pet"**

**"i see where you're coming from" **blaine smirked.

a few minutes later, the front door opened and closed. finn stepped into the living room with Rachel behind him.

**"hey frankenteen" **kurt smiled up at him.

**"sup, super homo" **he said, ruffling kurt's perfect hair. kurt smacked his hand away and tried to sort his hair out. he looked up at finn with his favourite bitch glare. blaine giggled. kurt noticed finn was wearing the red and gold baseball jacket that kurt new all too well.

**"why are you wearing that?" **kurt asked. he got up, nudging blaine to get off his chest. blaine pouted a little as Rachel sat next to him on the sofa.

"**i tried out for the football team again, I'm the new quarterback" **finn smiled proudly.

**"let me try it on" **kurt smirked. finn shrugged out of his jacket, passing it to kurt. kurt took his own jacket off and put one of his arms into the sleeves of finn's jacket.

**"OHMYGOD! it's so soft!" **kurt cooed. he wrapped it around his body even more. the jacket was way to big for him but he loved it anyway. finn rolled his eyes and sat down on the seat behind him. kurt sat next to him and smiled over at blaine who was smiling lovingly at him.

**"any news on karofsky?" **blaine asked.

finn nodded.

**"he's been arrested. Sebastian's still at school, he was asking about you" **finn said. kurt didn't know how to feel. he was happy that karofsky was going to jail and he wouldn't see him again, but he hated how much Sebastian liked blaine.

* * *

**"can i have my jacket back now?" **finn asked. it was only twenty minutes later. they had spent the last ten minutes talking about glee club and finn and puck being on the team again.

**"no way!" **kurt said, tugging the letterman jacket tighter around his body.

blaine and Rachel laughed at how attached kurt had become to the jacket.

**"come on dude, not cool" **finn said, leaning closer to kurt. kurt edged back.

**"come on, let me wear it a bit longer" **kurt pleaded. finn crawled closer to him, making kurt nearly falling off of the couch.

**"no, give me my jacket" **

**"no. you're already quarterback just let me wear the jacket"**

kurt was close to falling off the back of the couch and blaine could see it happening, he knew how clumsy kurt was although he would never admit it.

**"if you want one so bad, get your own!" **finn explained, trying to pull the jacket off of kurt's shoulders.

kurt escaped from finn's grasp and fell off the couch, just as blaine predicted. he nearly face planted the floor but stopped himself. he jumped up.

**"been there, done that. I was the best kicker that team has ever seen" **blaine was confused by kurt's words. he couldn't ever imagine kurt being on a football team.

finn tried to run at kurt but kurt dodged him. he ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Rachel laughed as finn ran after him.

**"leave me alone finn!" **he shouted.

**"this isn't fair!" **finn complained. Rachel and blaine followed them into the kitchen. blaine laughed as he saw kurt running around the table as finn followed him. finn turned around, running in the opposite direction so he could get kurt. kurt screamed and ran over to the back door, flying it open and running out of it into the back garden. finn soon followed after him. Rachel and blaine were laughing hard and followed them.

**"stop this finn!" **

**"just give me my jacket back"**

**"never!" **kurt shouted in a funny voice, making Rachel laugh even more.

finn caught up to kurt and tackled him to the ground. he pushed him down by the shoulders and leant on his legs so he couldn't kick.

**"get off me finn!" **he said.

**"you brought this on your self, you know that right?" **he said, smiling slightly.

kurt struggled under finn's grasp. kurt was strong but not like finn.

blaine and Rachel were still laughing in the door way.

**"fine! fine, I'll give you your jacket back!" **kurt gave in **"now get off me" **he said, pushing on finn's chest.

finn gladly jumped off of him and helped him up. kurt shrugged out of the jacket and gave it to finn sadly. finn smiled and walked over to Rachel who was still giggling with blaine. he grabbed her hand which she gladly accepted and went up to his room. kurt folded his arms as blaine walked over to him, giggling. he took kurt's hand in his own.

**"aww come on, cheer up" **blaine pouted. kurt tried to hide his smiled but he failed.

**"I need coffee, lots and lots of coffee" **kurt smiled.

blaine giggled at him.

**"come on, lets go to the lima bean" **blaine smiled.

* * *

**"i sooooo can not be arsed to go to school tomorrow, everyone's going to be so clingy" **kurt complained, sipping on his coffee. blaine smiled sympathetically from across the table.

**"well you did get stabbed and beaten up by a psychopath" **Blaine pointed out. kurt forced a smile at him and looked down at his coffee.

**"hey, what's wrong?" **blaine asked, rubbing kurt's knee.

kurt sighed.

**"nothing, i-I just hate the fact that i put you in danger. not just you but everyone else"**

blaine looked up at him through his thick eyelashes.

**"that _was not _your fault kurt" **he said.

**"I love you" **kurt smiled.

**"I love you two" **blaine smiled back. they both leaned in and kissed each other, but only a short one as they were in public

kurt smiled at him as he pulled away.

blaine leant back in his seat and smiled as he took a gulp of his drink.

when he looked back up, he saw a small boy walking over to their table. the boy was small looked a little bit like an elf.

blaine laughed silently to himself at how true it was.

**"hey kurt" **he said in his high voice.

kurt looked up at him and forced a smile.

**"oh, hey chandler" **blaine glanced at kurt and then back to the chandler guy.

**"who's your friend?" **he asked suspiciously.

**"this is blaine, my boyfriend" **kurt said proudly. blaine waved slightly at chandler. chandler looked blaine up and down.

**"since when did you do relationships?" **he said in a mocking voice.

**"since i met blaine" **blaine smiled when he said this.

**"you haven't called me in awhile. is that why?" **chandler asked. blaine could tell this upset him but he hid it well.

**"yes" **kurt said plainly.

chandler nodded slightly.

**"well it was nice talking to you again, bye kurt, blaine" **blaine nodded and the elf walked away. kurt rolled his eyes as blaine shot him a questioning look.

**"do i want to know?" **blaine asked.

**"me and him used to...meet up" **kurt said guiltily. he didn't want blaine to know about his past 'experiences'.

blaine nodded in realisation.

**"sorry, i shouldn't have told you that" **kurt said and blushed.

if saying stuff like that made him blush like _that _then he can say whatever he wants.. blaine thought to himself.

**"i don't mind" **blaine said. **"it was the past remember" **he smiled.

**"come on, lets get back. we have a mission" **kurt smiled.

blaine was confused by what kurt said.

**"project finchel.." **kurt said as if it was obvious.

blaine was still confused.

**"finchel, finn and Rachel. it's their couple's name" **he said. blaine nodded as he realised what kurt was on about.

**"wait, i thought they were already dating?" **

**"no, they just like eachother" **kurt said.

**"no, I'm pretty sure Mercedes told me they were a thing"**

**"since when?" **

**"since today, Mercedes messaged me and said when they were singing, they sang to each other and it was obvious they were dating, then they kissed" **

**"why didn't you tell me?"**

**"i thought you knew" **blaine shrugged.

* * *

kurt opened the front door, blaine following him.

he walked into the living room where Rachel was laying on finn's chest.

kurt crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the wooden floor.

**"ermm, hi kurt" **finn said, confused. he glanced at blaine, who just shrugged.

**"why didn't you tell me?" **he demanded.

Rachel lifted her head and looked at him, also confused.

**"tell you what?" **finn asked.

**"that you two were a thing" **kurt signalled to the couple lying on the couch.

**"i thought you knew" **finn said

**"no!"**

**"i knew" **blaine smiled innocently and raised his hand into the air.

* * *

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!" **Every one chorused. finn was shocked as he took in the living room. there was banners and balloons everywhere. all his family and friends were there, smiling at him. he looked at Rachel who looked beautiful in her short, black dress with her knee high boots. kurt had obviously picked out her outfit.

blaine had his arms around kurt's waist from behind and was leaning his chin on kurt's shoulder. every one was smiling at him and he smiled back.

**"wow, thank you so much" **finn exclaimed.

**"it was kurt's idea" **burt said, obviously proud of his son. finn slipped off his letterman jacket and draped it over the couch. kurt slipped out of Blaine's embrace and ran to grab it, sliding his arms into the sleeves and wrapping it around him, he smiled widely. for some reason he loved that jacket. every one laughed at him and he blushed.

**"hold on a second" **kurt smiled and ran out of the room. Quinn stepped forward, walked towards finn and handed him a small box. he hugged her and she kissed his cheek. finn always thought of Quinn as his little sister. tina and Mercedes stepped forward after Quinn and smiled at him like chesire cats. they both hugged him tightly and gave him a birthday card. every one followed their lead, hugging and kissing finn, bombarding finn with cards and presents.

kurt entered with a large box wrapped in red wrapping paper, topped with a large bow. everyone smiled, obviously knowing what was in side. the box rattled a bit as kurt passed it to finn.

**"i hope you like it, it was expensive" **kurt smiled. he sat next to blaine once again.

finn ripped the paper from the large box to reveal a small, silver cage. inside was a little puppy, with chocolate brown fur and large eyes. the puppy was wagging her tail as it stared at finn.

**"awmygod! how did you know?" **finn cooed as he opened the door of the cage. the puppy leapt out and jumped into finn's lap, licking his hand. every one laughed as finn 'awww'ed at his new puppy.

**"it's a girl. you have to name her" **blaine smiled.

**"hmmm. what would suit her?" **finn asked.

Rachel, who was sat next to him, spoke her opinion.

**"if it was me, i would call her Barbara." **she smiled. tina giggled and finn smirked at her.

finn looked around for inspiration, he saw what blaine was wearing and then it hit him. the perfect name for a perfect dog.

**"bow" **he smiled. **"after Blaine's bowtie" **he smiled. everyone laughed as blaine blushed and smoothed down his bow tie.

* * *

**"i'm proud of you kurt, for doing this for finn." **burt said as everyone left through the front door into the night. he placed a hand on kurt's should and kurt smiled at him.

**"thank you" **kurt whispered.

**"i love you kurt, i want you to know that"**

**"i know that dad, i love you two. I'm so sorry, for everything dad"**

burt smiled at him and opened his arms. kurt gladly accepted the hug and sighed.

**"it's time to change.." **kurt mumbled, quiet enough for burt not to hear.

* * *

_1 year and 2 months later..._

every thing had changed. kurt was back. the real kurt was back.

and he was glad about that. but he hated how people pushed him around a little and called him names. they weren't scared of him anymore. but he didn't care as long as he had blaine, his family,his friends and glee club.

his life was perfect. he hadn't seen karofsky ever since the incident last year. blaine was as perfect as ever.

he loved his life and nothing was going to change.

this was how it was meant to be...

* * *

**so this is the last chapter for the story. i hope you liked it.**

**i apologize for the fact I'm cutting the story short.**

**please review and read my other story 'being kurt and blaine'.**

**thankyou to every one who read, review'd, followed, or favourited my story. it means a lot.**

**i love you all 3 xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
